The Nome King of Oz Second in Series
by QM2NerdfromOz
Summary: Continuing the journey in Oz of our heroes Anthony and Natalee, a strange new villain has already begun shaking things up in Oz. Without making an appearance the new villain destroys towns, kidnaps children, and now threatens the Emerald City, and by extention, Ozma's crown. Deep family bloodfeuds are awakened, and Anthony must face his greatest fear becoming a terrible reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It has been three years since Ozma sent Anthony and Natalee back to their home on Earth. In Oz, things until now have been ok, but then, Glinda came running into the Throne Room with terrible news.

"Your Ozness, I bring terrible news. The Nome King wishes to meet with you. Also, he wanted you to know that he has 'deposed' Mombi. Well we all know what that means, Mombi has been murderd." Ozma stood up and her heart beat faster. She didn't have to ask why, or who did it. She could smell her old limestone enemy from Ev a thousand light-years away. The two of these have been fighting for power for decades. But now that Mombi is dead, the Nome King has just grown in strength. Ozma detests this. She does not fear him, although she does acknowlege him as her only adept enemy.

"Well I refuse to do that. All he wants is to be free from his underground prison, but I swore to him all those cycles ago, if he continued to treat his own people like that, then he shall stay underground for all eternity. I banished him from his own kingdom to save the people from Ev." Ozma recounted. Glinda sat down and listened.

"The peace between Ev and Oz has always been questionable, but now that he has killed Mombi, I think he either wants me overthrown, or worse. And because Mombi was the one who the Wizard made an agreement with to keep you trapped and hidden forever. Now that he has failed thanks to Natalee, Anthony, and you, he feels like he lost." Glinda looked up at Ozma, her last word grabbing her attention.

"What, you don't mean he wishes to kill Anthony and Natalee do you? But how can he? They aren't here, they are still on Earth! I will not let that happen!" Glinda panicked a bit. She was worried about us, and was hoping she wasn't underestimating the Nome King's power.

"He is the most powerful of all the villains I have encountered. Granted, I never met the Wicked Witch of the West, but I still think if the two of them were to fight, The Nome King would emerge victorious. He is the largest threat to Oz's safety. And more specifically, Anthony's and Natalee's aswell. I think he wants to personally kill them him self. Which means Glinda, that we should not bring them back for their own safety.

"Yes but only you and I are the last remaining people that remember the formation of Oz and all our stipulations. You cannot deny your own power. Furthermore, you and I both know they are thoe ones to do the deed should the Nome King stir up anything else. They defeated the Wicked Witch of the West, everyone thought she was one of the immortals too but look what happened." Glinda responded brightly. Ozma smiled back at the compliment, which was also very true. These two Sorceresses were and still are the most powerful leaders in all of Oz. Especially since Glinda after the Wicked Witch died, made witchcraft illegal in Oz. Because of the Witch of the South's acts a few years back, everyone knows that the Wizard was a phony. But as far as real magic goes, there is no match for Lady Glinda and of course, Queen Ozma herself. Glinda and Ozma are immortal, they were both present at the creation of Oz, and their knowlege has only grown over the successing years. Everybody thought the Wicked Witch was immortal as well, but apparantly not. She most certainly was extremely powerful, though the difference was that the Wicked Witch was a master of black magic, and at the end, was close with the Unnamed Devil, that power takes over you, and like all bad things, some of what you are promised for more power, aren't true. Ozma liked Glinda's outstanding quality of encouragement.

"And you as well, I was quite impressed with what you were able to do to Mombi. A Witch without power is a miserable creature indeed. Now our concern is getting rid of the Nome King as a threat."

"Well, remember he is sexist so he by default doesn't think a woman like you or I, should have such magical and political power. We all know what kills Nomes, we just have to teach Anthony and Natalee" said Glinda the Good.

"I know, this is not good. I know what you're thinking Glinda, you want me to send for Anthony and Natalee again. Let us see if we can fend for ourselves this time. If the Nome King tries to topple me, then we can bring him, if not, we should let him be."

"Yes ma'am. In the meantime, we should reform the old Royal Oz army. I sent the last two that worked out to regain the Grimmerie, but I cannot find them, and I have not heard of them since. Which means that the Grimmerie is either in Kiamo Ko still, or in the hands of the Nomes from when they defeated Mombi.

"Of course, why wouldn't they have?" Ozma said.

"Well, I agree with you, those robots were perfect. To have them back again would be ideal. Oh why not, just start sending symbols to Natalee and Anthony to let me know we want them back again." Ozma smiled and laughed. She and Glinda both really missed us and Glinda knew that Ozma only needed the smallest excuse to bring them back just to see them again.

Glinda's hand started fidgeting again. She had one more thing to tell Ozma Tippetarius. Ozma could see this and knew Glinda well enough to know that hand movement was significant.

"What is it, I cna tell there is something left on your mind that you need to tell me."

"Well, I have been really analyzing the Wicked Witch's schedule I guess you could say. When I was in Kiamo Ko trying to rescue Anthony, we had a little argument and started talking about the Mombi and you. I have come to the conclusion that The Wicked Witch was part of an allied group, who's main focus is the dethroning you. BUT, with Mombi's failure, and Anthony and Natalee's success, the Nome King (whom I beleive to be this group's leader,) sent his Nomes to kill Mombi. Now, with you not only rescued, but also on the throne, he is pissed."

The Tin man burst through the doors (he is now ruling the Vinkus, with the Lion ruling the Quadling, and the scarecrow ruling the rebuilt and newly re-habitated Munchkinland.) holding a letter, wtritten in stone.

"YOUR OZNESS, I HAVE A LETTER FROM THE NOME KING!" said the Tin man. Ozma stood in irritation of so much bad news all starting with the King.

"Ughh, what is it Tin man?" she said. The Tin Man read the letter aloud.

"Lady Tippetarius. Or should I say, Sir Tippetarius. It has come to my attention, that you now lead Oz in the Emerald City. I congratulate you. However. You do not deserve such power. I should also warn you that I have recently discover the power of something shalll we say Ruby covered. I think you know what I mean. Tell Glinda she can relax, the other shoe is not with me. Instead it is with the two heroes who have recently killed the Wicked Witch of the West. Yes, I know who they are. I advise you and Glinda, to remain alert. My Nomes are strong, fast, and devious. And you, barely have an army.

Sincerely,

K.A.D.O, from Ev." Glinda was curious about this KADO formation. Perhaps it was that groiup she mentioned earlier.

Ozma was so furious after the Tin man finished that letter, that she used her staff to slam every window in the emrald city shut so hard, that the shutter fell off. Glinda, aqlso angered, told the Tin man to excues them and leave her alone for a bit. As the Tin maan left, Ozma said

"YOU HAD BETTER BRING NATALEE AND ANTHONY HERE AT ONCE! And tell her to bring her ruby slipper." Glinda bowed, and left the room to begin trying to bring us both back.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Natalee had been seeing that one single Ruby grow and have more and more rubies follow, slowly forming the shoe. Until finally she had a full slipper again. Anthony was walking upstairs to look for Natalee because she had been quiet for too long. So he wanted to go and bring her downstairs to hang with him, her brother and her mom while watching Dr. Who. When he went up to her room, he saw Natalee's back. She was holding one of the Ruby Slippers, and the red light from their still persisting power shined in the room. Natalee heard me walk slowly towards her and immediately threw he shoe behind her bed.

"What? I'm not doing anything, what are you talking about?" Natalee tried to talk herself out of this.

"Yeah uh huh, Natalee sure. I can clearly see the Ruby glow. Tell me everything." Just as he said that, a small parchment letter dropped out of the ceiling.

Natalee bent down picked up the letter and unfolded it. It smelled like sulfur, and was heavy, being written with molten rock.

She cleared her throat, and read aloud.

"Greetings Ozians from Ev,

I write to congratulate you on your triumphant adventure in Oz. Yes, I know you have killed the Wicked Witch. But I want you two to know, I am on my way. I know what you have done with Tip, and I know where you are. The next time you come to Oz, your old friend will not be there to help you. But do not fear, Ozma will still be there." Natalee crumpled the letter, and threw it down It slowly disappeared.

"Natalee, we have to go back and stop him from kidnapping Glinda."

"He can't do that, she's too powerful. She wouldn't let it happen."

"Yeah but so is he, we need to return to Oz, just in case.

"Ok, but how are we going to get there with half a ruby slipper?"

"I have the key to the emerald city, we don't need to use them." I took th emerald, gold, and silver key and held it tight. "Natalee, grab on tight."

She grabbed the key and I said, "To the Emerald City take both of us safe and swift" all of a sudden, we closed our eyes and nothing happened. Then, the clouds grew darker and darker, and there was a thunderstorm. Natalee's Dad yelled from downstairs,"Natalee, bring in the animals so they don't get wet from the storm!"

"Alright, one second!" She answered back. Anthony went with her to help quicken the chore and put on his shoes and jacket. Natalee stuffed the ruby slipper into her blue handbag, put the emerald around her neck but under her shirt, and grabbed a rain jacket and we went outside. The rain was terrible and the winds were fierce. Then, as we turned the corner to get to the small place where the Rabbits, were. Then two large bolts of lightning struck the ground infront of us, and in between it were all the colors of the rainbow. We both had an idea of what it was, so we both held hands tightly, and ran through. We were knocked back down on the ground, and our ears popped from the new altitude. We were in the Mountains in Gillikin and we were slowly waking up from the journey. A tall man who was very shiny, a silvery polished metal sort of shiny, holding an axe stood over them, and waited for us to wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anthony woke up first, and he was back to wearing his Oz clothes. A dark green short sleeved shirt with gold trim, and black pants. Natalee was wearing a dark green summer dress that stopped at her knees, and still had her blue handbag with the Ruby Slipper in it. He helped her get up and then he saw the Tinman in front of him. He was quite shiny, and almost looked chrome. He slung his axe over his shoulder, and then spoke.

"Hello, Anthony is it? How nice to meet you finally. I hear you had quite an adventure recently, killing the Wicked Witch for a second time. Dorothy the Lion and the Scarecrow and I were convinced the first time, but I guess it did look pretty theatrical. Well done." The Tinman said. Natalee was still brushiing the dust off of her dress and fixing her hair. Anthony brushed off his shirt and shook his head. A few rocks fell out of his thick hair and quickly rolled to the side. natalee noticed they were not on an inclined hill, but at the same time high in the mountains. Nontheless, a round thing shoulodn't have rolled that easily, yet they did. Anthony glanced over at Natalee and saw her confused look on her face, but thought she was disgrunted with the dirt, and continued the conversation with the Tinman.

"An honor to meet you too. This is my lovely lady Natalee, she is the one who did the killing actually. It was quite horrifying actually, I am glad it is all over. It seems however that we are involved in a whole new mess. What is the Nome King doing snooping around Oz? Wasn't he banished underground in Ev centuries ago?" Anthony asked him. Natalee felt warm air around her ankle and looked below her, there was a boulder that she could swear had a face on it, looking at her, Anthony, and the Tin man, spying.

"The answer to that will have to wait until you see Lady Glinda again, so come with me I'll take you to her wing in the Emerald City. Natalee, what is in that handbag if you don't mind my asking." The Tinman could tell Natalee was trying to hide her handbag, and he thought this was significant. Natalee looked at the same boulder again, and now it looked like a regular boulder, but she could swear therre was a face on it before…

"Natalee?" Tinman asked, she was not paying attention, but she did hear him.

"Oh, umm yes I do mind. I will not answer that until we have left these mountains, I don't trust it here." Natalee was wondering if that rock was really not a rock at all, but was still cautious. The Tinman decided it was time to get a move on. Anthony walked over to her and whispered discreetly,

"Is everything ok, am I missing something here, you seem pretty bothered, but not by something stupid I did. Is everything ok?" Anthony asked. He knew Natalee very well and could tell something was wrong.

"I'll tell you later, I need to tell Ozma and Glinda this too, very weird." natalee answered. The tinman was just whistling to him self, he was a very positive person, and was used to people whispering, especially with the past war three Earth years ago.

"Now if you're ready, we can either walk the yellow brick road to the Emerald City, or we can take the train, which do you prefer?" asked the Tinman. Since we landed in the mountians this time, the time it would take to walk to the Emerald City, would be ridiculous. Anthony thought it would be really cool to travel by the Oz Train. Natalee however, didn't care about it. Just as long as they arrive safely.

"Train!" Anthony excitedly said. He remembered how huge Oz really was, and didn't feel like hiking the whole way.

"How typical Anthony," Natalee laughed.

So we boarded the Royal Oz Express, and a beautiful train that looked like a Flying Scottsman painted of course green and gold, but with red cars, pulled up to the platform, billowing out thick dark smoke, and chugging loudly with it's mighty pistons of brute power.

"After you," The Tin man opened the cabin door to the car and helped Natalee board the train. The train blew it's cheery steam whistle, and the conductor called, "All aboard to the City of Emeralds!" Anthony followed. It was nice to be back in Oz, and not only that, but Oz was still somewhat peaceful. Aside from the fact that there was another villain personally hunting me and my girlfriend down, Oz was a nice place. The train ride was primarily silent. This visit to Oz was now much more familiar with Natalee because she has vivid memories of the sequel to that MGM movie. But with all the beauty and impressiveness around, Natalee and I could not help but worry about how much trouble Oz was getting inito. The Nome King was powerful, and jealous, and spiteful. He was furious beyond imagination that Ozma Tip had been not only rescued, but placed on what he believes should be a man's throne.. Not only that but, she was saved by two women, and one of his consorts failed him. Mombi. Which is why he never tried to start anything when the Wizard was in power. Natalee thought of that rock and was now convinced that it must be a Nome, and that if it can be that close to her, what else they could do.

"I'm really nervous. I don't like the Nomes, I don't feel safe! They're weird and creepy." She rested her head on the space between my neck and shoulder, and put her arm around me. I held her hand and kissed it. I could tell she was a little afraid, so I tried to assure her nothing would happen.

"Natalee, don't worry, we are on our way to go see Glinda, and you know more than anyone, I won't let anything hurt you. I love you sweety." The Tinman was trying to act like he wasn't listening which was funny to see, but then something grabbed his attention from outside the window. All of a sudden he immediately rushed to the window and closed the blinds.

"What's wrong, is something out there?" Anthony asked him.

"No it was just the glare from the sun…" I noticed however that it was an unusually cloudy day, and shot him a look that let him know I knew he wasn't truthful.

"Alright, yes there was something out there. It was the Nome King's mountain." Natalee grabbed me tightly and I held her hand. I could feel her fear in her hands, and held her in my arms for the rest of the journey. it was a long ride, but it was uneventful, and we actually fell asleep together. Then the train slowed, it's chugging becoming louder and the speed decreasing. The tinman woke us up and told us the Emerald City gates were very close. We looked out the window, and there it was. The green city of jewls glowing magically, topped with huge skyscrapers and horse drawn carriages.

"We're here! Follow me now." We followed the Tin man out of the train and into the Emerald city. Natalee's blue handbag once again clashed with her surroundings, emeralds abound. He slammed open two huge doors that we recognized would lead to the throne room, and we saw Glinda the Good and Ozma sitting and talking quietly about the coming situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anthony walked behind the Tinman whose footsteps towards where Glinda was sitting, clanked very loudly. He walked side by side with Natalee, who was determined to give Ozma her remaining Ruby Slipper. The Tinman gestured with his hand to let us begin our own conversations after he explained to Lady Glinda the Good about how we had come back to Oz.

"Yes I know that, I gave them the key to come back my self! But thank you anyway sir," she waved goodbye to him, and he left us four alone. Then she stood up and opened her arms wide greeting us. "Anthony, Natalee, how wonderful it is to see you both again! You see, I told you you'd be back. You just can't get enough of me can you?" We both laughed as we hugged her.

"Ozma, it is truly enchanting to see you again, you are looking terrific as ever." Anthoyn bowed as he said hello to the Queen of Oz again. Natalee bowed from her neck and then said,

"Wonderful to see you again your Ozness," Natalee ended her bow. Anthony looked at Natalee and she held out her purse telling me she wants to speak first, so I stepped back, and stood next to Glinda. Natalee stepped forward towards Ozma.

"Miss Glinda, your Ozness, I need to show you something. But before I do, let me just say that I do not intend on keeping this, hiding it, or wearing it. I do think you will be very pleased with what you are about to see. And, if you will agree Ozma, I think it would be in Oz's best interest if you and only you were to wear it from now on." Natalee took her handbag out and started fidgeting with the zipper.

Glinda and Ozma exchanged worried looks, obviously whatever it was that she had was very powerful and something that can corrupt others. Sure enough, when Natalee unzipped her blue handbag, the Ruby Slipper sparkled and shined brighter than ever. Ozma let out a small gasp, and agreed to wear it.

"The fact of the Ruby Slippers returning here and being with and only with me does not leave this room, is that clear?" Ozma made us all not just promise, but swear to never tell a soul. I held up my hand and nodded yes, and Natalee agreed as well. Ozma was right, if anyone found out, news would spread like wildfire, possibly to the Nome King. He already had one shoe, but they won't work unless you have both on your feet. Anthony remembered what he wanted to mention,but found nothing in his shorts pocket.

Anthony forgot to bring the letter from the Nome King that dropped in Natalee's room not too long ago, so instead decided to mention it.

"Glinda, Ozma, I want to tell you something as well. Before we decided to come back to Oz, we received a letter from the Nome King. It was signed by both him, and KADO, still remaining the unidentified but known group of villains, over which, the Nome King ruled. Glinda stood up in astonishment.

"How can that be? You were in another world, another dimension, how can he simply mail you a letter?" Glinda asked, somewhat rhetorically. She could assume her own answer, but did not want to believe it. Ozma raised her eyebrows, and answered.

"He is the most powerful villain we have ever encountered. Again, I was never around to witness The Wicked Witch of the West, but still. The fact remains that despite his permanent underground imprisonment, he is able to have constant communication with whomever he wishes. Which leads to my new mission statement for you two." Glinda walked over to the opposite side of the room. Anthony looked at Natalee, she was terrified. If there was one villain she could remember that always scared the crap out of her, to the point where she would never even want to think about it, it was the Nome King's Nomes. Then she remembered that boulder that had a face, and breathed on her ankle when she, Anthony and the Tinman were talking.

"Wait, I have one more thing to tell you. When we met the Tin man, there was a moment when he was only talking to Anthony, and I felt a steady rhythm of warm air around my ankle, almost like breath. So I looked around me and all I saw was this boulder. I swear to you it had a face. I felt like it was somehow alive, and spying on us. I thought you would want to know that Nomes have entered Oz." Glinda made a face that scrunched up her lips. Ozma continued speaking.

"You cut me too quick. Just like every opponent Oz has had in the past, the Nome King has armies as well. The boulder you saw was not a boulder at all. It was one of his millions of Nomes. If ever you are in a place that has rocks, big or small, you should always assume they are the Nomes. You should also know that with Mombi's death, that means he has acquired her army now too. Therefore, never go anywhere alone. The wheelers are descendents of the Flying Monkeys, except as their name indicates, they have wheels for feet and hands. They have two faces, and are very fast. Do not underestimate their legitimacy as a force. However, we have an army of our own too. Anthony I am sure you are familiar with it," Anthony nodded in agreement, and couldn't wait to meet the ruler of said army. "The Royal Oz guard. They are bronze little round soldiers. They are the perfect fighters, intelligent, loyal, and strong. But you must remember each attribute I just mentioned must be wound every two hours. His mouth for loyalty, his head for intelligence, and his back for strength. Now, your mission. First of all, I need that army of Tik-Toks as they are called, found. I know they are in Ev, but precisely where is of great importance. But beware, the Deadly Desert is the only thing that stands between Ev and Oz. If you touch it, you turn to sand, and this desert stretches for ages. Second, I want you to find out as much as possible about the progress, exact location and number of the Nomes, and their King. Thirdly, and this is always the hardest, but you have done it before, I want him defeated. Anthony, I assume you know what kills them?" she asked, not rhetorically.

"Chickens scare the dickens out of them and eggs are poison." Anthony answered as Glinda laughed.

"I'm sorry, but anyone who is scared of chickens, not really all that tough, don't you think?" Natalee laughed, and then Ozma continued.

"Yes, and that is because they are all sexist, anti-feminist, and an egg comes from a mother Animal. The thought of something as dear and feminine as the product of a family made possible by the female, repulses them to no end. Furthermore, Natalee, as a girl and in your own deep romantic relationship, you are again, their biggest target, and fear. Remember that."

"Of course I'm the biggest target, who else would it be?" Natalee sarcastically laughed. Anthony flicked her. Glinda had one thing to add as well.

"For defense, I have your old armor and weapons waiting for you in my palace up in Mount Runcible. Come with me, you know the drill." She smiled and summoned her blue again bubble. We stood closely, and then in a flash, the bubble popped and we were inside her palace, in Mount Runcible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Natalee and I arrived with Lady Glinda in her manor once again. The white marble still cooling off the same room where once again our armor waited for us. The burn marks and dings from the War we fought three years ago had been mended, and it was good as new. Anthony thought about it for a second and then spoke, with a puzzled look.

"Glinda, for as much walking an running as we are going to do in our new mission, do you think it wise to wear such heavy plated armor? Wouldn't something lighter be more practical?" Anthony asked. Natalee grabbed her old armor off the table though.

"Just get Anthony's, mine is fine it wasn't all steel, it has a lot of leather. Thank you though." Natalee said.

"You're right. It didn't even occur to me. One second dear." Glinda left the room, her large poof and sparkling gown swishing as it slid along its' self. Natalee and I were alone in the room, and she was sitting down at the table and staring down not blinking. I could tell something was wrong, so I sat next to her.

"I know what you're thinking, but don't worry, the Nome King won't be a threat until about a week from now for us." Anthony said.

"What makes you say that? You heard Ozma, the Wheelers and Nomes are everywhere!" Natalee pointed out.

"Yeah but, there is always a way to win, you know that." Anthony grinned to himself, he knew how to scare the Wheelers, and the Nomes, but how to do it? Where on Oz would he find a Chicken?

"What do you mean? How?" Natalee saw my grin and knew what I was thinking to my self.

"Well, as long as we can find something that lays eggs, we will be fine, trust me. It's just where to find it, that's the thing. Well, anyway, we should finish up here, and then figure out a way to cross the deadly desert." Just as he said that, a few pebbles fell from a tree where the window was, and fell on to the table, right next to Natalee. Glinda came back in and with both my staff, and her own, aimed at them, and fired a jet stream of ice cold water causing hastened erosion, and the 'pebbles' turned to dust, and then as they reformed themselves, rolled back out of the window away from us.

"There, that's better. Now, Anthony I have your staff and Natalee's bow, but I would like to also give you something knew. Something I tactfully acquired from Ev a few centuries back." Anthony looked puzzled and grabbed his favorite weapon as Natalee harnessed her bow once again. Her emerald still glowed around her neck.

"What is that?" Natalee asked. Glinda handed us a jar of magical powder substance, in a emerald topped, bronze container. I knew it was the Powder of Life, but Natalee didn't.

"The Powder of Life. Sprinkle it on anything, and it breathes. Remember to say the three words before it though." Glinda nodded her head when I said this, and Natalee raised her eyebrows; impressed with the ability of this Powder.

"Yes you must say to whatever you sprinkle it on, Fiat Spira Permoveo and then it will work." Anthony asked Natalee to put the powerful Powder into her purse and then Glinda handed them both chain mail armor. It was still heavy, but considerably less so than the steel plates they wore before. Natalee's was gold, and mine was silver. We put it on under our clothes, and Natalee changed from a dress to a shirt and shorts instead.

"Glinda, let's talk about our plan so we can prioritize. We need to find the Tik-Tok armada and return them to Oz, we need to learn more about the Nomes and the King, and lastly to defeat the Nome King himself." Anthony began.

"Yes that is so. But in order to do all that you must leave Oz, and cross the endless Deadly Desert. Did either of you bring a broom this time?" we shook our heads no to Glinda, "well then you will have to cross the Deadly Desert your self. I would say take the tunnel that the Nome King dug years ago, but it's too dangerous. The Wheelers patrol that area those filthy scum bags on wheels." Anthony felt like he missed something, and Natalee began putting two and two in her head.

"What happened?" asked Anthony.

"Do you know what the Wheelers do to people? Why they are so disgusting even for villains?" Glinda asked. She was surprised I hadn't heard of these incidents before. Anthony didn't know.

"They physically abuse women and murder the men. Ozma believes they are trying to show the Nome King their worth as a force for him because he doesn't think they are sexist enough, but they still persue, and now every now and then, we get reports from the Courageous Lion you know, Brr, that another 'violation' has occurred, it just sickens me." She answered. Anthony and Natalee both were getting mad about this just from hearing it.

"We shall take the tunnel, I want to give those Wheelers a lesson they'll not soon forget!" Anthony exclaimed.

"The tunnel is South, almost in the Quadling Country. But you must reach the Lesser kells, past Kumbricia's Pass, and cross through to the westerly side of those mountains. More than that I cannot say. But beware, they are fierce men on fast wheels. But they have a very loud ear screeching squeak to their wheels, they are easy to detect. Just be careful. Keep that key close to you Anthony, it unlocks every door in Oz. Now if you will excuse me, I have some business with the Scarecrow in Munchkinland I must attend to. When you get to the other end of the Tunnel, look for Tik-Tok himself, he will help you along the rest of your mission. Oz speed my friends, be safe." She summoned her purple now bubble, and off she went. Natalee and I were both very ready to whoop some Wheeler butt, but she was still afraid, once we cleared the Tunnel, the comforts of Oz would be miles away, and we would be intruding in the Nome King's Dominion. So we headed southwest this time, and began hiking down hill, searching or the Tunnel to Ev. The sun was about to set, and Anthony could feel the Wheelers were close.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was night time already, and the moon was shining in full, lighting our way along the mountains. Natalee used the light from her emerald to aid in finding the ground. Anthony also used his staff to provide even more light. We were for a while not talking, just trying to find the place where the Nome King's Tunnel may be. We still had a long way to go, but we had made pretty good distance. From Mount Runcible which is the highest and most North we could possibly be, we had reached Wiccasand Turning, the pass inbetween the Greater kells, and the Pertha Hills. There was a river that ran as a horizontal border, seperating us two from Gillikin and by extention, the safety of Glinda the Good. Once we crossed the river, we were on our own.

"Ok Natalee, how good is your swimming?" I asked her. I dipped my staff into the river to judge how deep it was, but found no river bed, and my hand was touching the water now, my entire staff submerged.

"Are you kidding? Do you see how fast that current is? we can't possibly cross this with out being carried away!" Natalee could swim, but she was right there was a little breeze, and the clean and aqua blue river rushed pass, as if late for a meeting with Restwater.

"I'm just kidding but how are we going to cross then?" I sat down, and just as I did, an enormous dark blue and white spotted stingray came gliding over, and saw us and stopped.

"Pardon me, can you speak? Or are you just a stingray?" I asked it. I did not expect an answer, afterall, the Wizard and then the Emperor did a number on eliminating talking Animals from Oz.

"Can I talk? Of coursse I can. What can I do for you?" he asked us.

"Well, we are on a mission sent out by Glinda and ordered by Queen Ozma, and we need to cross this river, can you do that for us?"

"Well I was going to go by the Cloister, but I guess I can help you out before I do." he politely offered. I turned to Natalee and held out my hand.

"What do you say Natalee, care for a little ride in a Stingray?"

"My name is Reticulata." Natalee took my hand and stepped forward to the edge of the river bank. I stepped over onto Reticulata's back first, and then helped Natalee onto him. He was large enough for us both able to sit down even, we did get wet, but it just added to the fun of it all. Natalee was adventurous, and it was summer, a little water never hurt. The water was absolutely clear. You could see all the way down, and see all the tropicla like fish of all the colors of the rain bow, and with all sorts of fins and tails, and scales that gleamed in the golden sun that drained into the water. Their colors still vibrant even when underwater. There were flying fish that would jump and try to eat an insect, and there were Birds that would try to play with Natalee's long hair. we finally reached the other side of the river, and we got off his back and back onto the ground.

"Thank you very much Reticulata, I am sure we will meet again on our return trip!" we both waved good bye to him and he swam off to go back to the Cloister near the Dissappointments and the Oakhair Forest. Natalee and I continued walking and the sun started setting now. Our clothes had dried from the previous swim, and now it grew eerie. the Kells had been our second landmark that we proceeded through, and they were just as pointed and gothic as they were three years ago. In the distance, a small (in perspective) castle appeard out of the darkness. Light from the stars and the half moon helped.

"Hey Natalee, I think I can see Kiamo Ko from here,kinda creepy to see that place again huh?" Anthony said. he was somewhat trying to jokingly spook Natalee with a ghostly with from our past, but admittedly he was just as spooked. Natalee almost tripped on a rock, and then stopped to look.

"Hey do you see that? It looks like there's light coming from the windows, there wasn't anyone living in there besides the Witch, Mombi and Tip right Anthony?" Natalee was a little freaked out, as was I. The thought that something was in Elphaba's home basically, was bone chilling. We were in no way ready to fight a powerful Witch. We were tired, hungry, and weak.

"Yeah, I do see it. That's worrying me. We should go look just to make sure nothing is up." We ran to the castle and the light became more pronounced and noticeable. I thought I saw a shadow in the light of the windows, and then when we went to the front, the drawbridge was down.

"This is freaky Anthony, it's like whoever's in there is expecting us, let's go I don't like this. You can go in but I am staying out here." Natalee was very stubborn in her decision this time.

"Oh Natalee, come on. We're not splitting up, come with me." Anthony persuaded. He put on his puppy dog face to further lure her, and it worked. Sighing and shaking her head, she followed me across the drawbridge with the Vinkus River flowing beneath.

When we entered, there was clearly another Witch here. All of Elphaba's things had been discarded, and it was now a decorated ritzy palace of sorts. The floors were shined like mirrors and the walls were solid gold and wood. We continued walking, and I readied my staff, and Natalee grabbed an arrow just in case. All of a sudden we heard someone walking down the opposite end of the corridor. She rounded the corner, and was wearing a very pretty gown that had a Glinda-ish poof, and sequins. She was holding a Very cool staff that was the moon, a round marble orb that light up according to it's phases, and there was a ring of clouds that orbited it. She had blonde hair and wore a very out of place seeming scarf around her neck, tied very tightly.

"Well hello, I heard some voices so I came to inspect. I am Locasta, the former Good Witch of the south and sister of Glinda the Good." She smiled widely, and we could see the similarities. Natalee was very suspicious, she heard stories of Locasta from Anthony, but from those, believed she left Oz herself, after the Wizard departed…

Anthony was convinced at the spot though.

"Oh how nice! I am Anthony, and this is Natalee, my girlfriend." Anthony slightly bowed his head and Natalee did not follow suit this time, nor offer her hand to shake. She saw our weapons and raised her hand.

"Oh there's no need for those, please." She wanted us to hand them over. I did not like that and said,

"Oh, you would not part an old man from his walking stick," She glared at us, and then told us to follow her. Natalee grabbed my hand and whispered to me.

"Anthony, watch it. She's different, I don't buy this for a second. If she's such a good witch, then why was her choice of residence the only thing that the most evil and wanted fugitive Oz has ever seen? And, what's with the random red scarf? Is she trying to hide something?" She was very concerned, and very suspicious. I didn't believe it though.

"Natalee, She's Glinda's sister, what could be wrong with her? But, I see your point, and I will keep that in mind. Let's both keep an extra eye on her." Natalee thanked me and then we continued walking and ended up in a room with Locasta, and there was already a table set with scones and tea.

(first person switches to Natalee's here)

I walked with Anthony and sat down next to him and across from Locasta. I stared very closely at her neck. Waiting for something, but what?

"So how long have you been in Oz now?" Locasta asked as she sipped her tea, encouraging us to do the same. Just then an Owl flew into the room and she greeted herself. She was a messenger Owl, and I could tell she was exhausted. I picked mine up, and then looked at Anthony's, his was a much darker color, almost black, and had a different scent to it. Mine was almost clear, and not very potent at all. I decided to pretend to drink mine, but gestured with my head slightly shaking, "no". I didn't trust it. It was probably poisoned.

"We have been here about a month now. How come we never met before, we were here three years ago, I'm sure you heard the glorious news, the Witch of the West was liquidated thanks to us." Anthony said, he was smiling and I knew he was praising me. But then, Locasta just started making a really fake smile I could tell because her eyebrows were really pissed off. So she tried to change topics by bringing up her 'sister'. But as she did it, she turned her head really fast, and the scarf lifted just enough for me to make out a strange silver band across her throat. That was weird I thought to my self. OH! I remembered Anthony telling me about some Princess Langwidere! That was it, she could change her heads! She must have murdered Locasta for killing the Wizard after he tried to leave on his balloon!

(First person back to original Anthony's)

Natalee interrupted Locasta and then she stood up.

"Excuse us, we need to be alone for second, we'll be right back thank you." She grabbed me and rushed around the corner.

"What's wrong Natalee, what's the matter?" I said.

"She's Langwidere. She killed Locasta after the Wizard left, because Locasta killed the Wizard, remember she shot down his balloon? So I think Langwidere is a member of the K.A.D.O thingy that the Nome King brought up to us recently, and now she's trying to stop us from getting to the Nome King's Dominion!"

"You're certain? How do you know? She looks and acts exactly like Locasta!" Anthony was really freaking out if this was Langwidere, they were in enormous hell.

"Anthony I saw the silver band around her throat, you know the thing she uses to screw on her 40 heads! We need to get out of here right now!" She exclaimed, and the woman now properly known as the evil Princess Langwidere, and the Nome King's second most powerful ally, interrupted our discussion. She took off her scarf now that she was discovered, and there was blood stained on her chest leaking from the silver ring around her throat.

"Are you barbarians?" She asked us sweetly in a sort of creepy tone.

"No," we had confused looks on our faces.

"Are you both, unintelligent?" She asked us one more time, again we told her no, I was panicking she was about to do something really bad. And she did.

"THEN HOW DARE YOU COME AND DEFY ME!" she threw down the staff which was Locasta's real one, and grabbed a lightning bolt shaped wand which belonged to her. She aimed it at us and fired electricity. She missed and we started running.

"Run Natalee Run! It's Langwidere!" I was running and shooting fire behind me at the same time. We ran hard and fast, we made it across the drawbridge and back on the path in the Kells to find the tunnel. Langwidere back at the castle went out on the terrace and yelled into the night, "WHEELERS, THERE ARE FUGITIVES AT LARGE HEADED FOR THE KING! FIND THEM CAPTURE THEM, BRING THEM BACK TO ME!" At that moment, hundreds of the screeching wheels sounded as they raced towards us. We had no escape, we had to outrun them. They were hideous creatures. Their wings had been ripped off, and now were basically almost all man. Their wheels were large and red, and they had two live faces. The one on top of their head that was usually visible, was dark blue and ripped to shreds, exposing bone and veins in some places. The other face still had flesh, but their lips and eyebrows were dark purple.

Natalee and I continued running and eventually she started talking to me.

"Anthony we have to think of something they're gaining on us!" she reported.

"Lets climb these trees, that will help, they are stupid and can't climb." I answered. So we jumped in the middle of running, and grabbed tightly onto the nearest branch. The force and momentum of our speed hitting the trees scraped us up a bit, but we didn't care, we needed to get away, fast. We kept climbing until we were at the very top of the trees. Natalee immediately fired her explosive arrows to start firing at them and she was doing pretty well. I pointed the ovals of my staff at a cluster of them, made them levitate and then waved it, smacking them against the trees, killing some. The others were scared now and ran away back to Langwidere, but a few stayed. The ones that stayed were crushed to death by some rocks near by, rocks that were not entirely made of the same stone. Once the Wheelers who had failed were dealt with, one of the rocks looked up at us, and grinned. This Nome was one of the Nome King's more esteemed Nomes, and as such, he had larger more robust features. We could tell he was a Nome not only because he could move, but because he pointed one of his razor sharp river rock finger nails, at Natalee. In retailiation I sent down a stream of sulfuric acid, which scared him away into dust as he retreated back to Ev. Natalee and I climbed down from the tree, and Liseli continued leading the way, further south now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"We should be somewhat closer now, don't you think? I mean we're now in what did you call it?" She asked, trying to get her bearings.

"We have just reached Upper Fanarra, a few miles out of Kiamo Ko."

"Right, so nevermind then we should be much further South before we start looking." Natalee said. She was looking for anything that could pass as a secret tunnel. Anthony was looking too, but did not have any idea what exactly to look for.

"Well if I was the Nome King, I would have my tunnel invisible, or at the very least, disguised or camouflaged." Anthony said back. They were stumped, and didn't know what do next or where to go. We were still in the trees, and we looked out into the distance. All we could see was sand, sand and more sand. Nothing was helpful. We couldn't go back for a few reasons. One, that was the opposite direction of our quest, two the wheelers and Langwidere were there, and three, we had hiked this far, going back would be foolish. But at the same time, we couldn't go forwad because the Deadly Desert would kill us. Our only option remaining was to go down. Then all of a sudden, the same white female Owl came flying over to us. The Owl that was Princess Langwidere's messenger Owl. Natalee readied her bow, and the Owl hovered in between us.

"Hello guys, I hear you are looking for the Nome King's tunnel to Ev," said the Owl. She was a very pretty Owl, but her tone and mannerisms showed how exhausted she was of constantly flying to all corners of Oz for Langwidere. We were very surprise by her cheery welcoming tone, being a minion of another Witch, we would reasonably assume that she was not one to be trifled with either, but alas this was not the case. Anthony began wondering. Maybe she knew where the tunnel was. He and Natalee did not think it was weird that the Owl knew about their mission, because of her position. I'm sure every villain in Oz knew about our beginning attempts at resistance. Even if they don't they would surely know we killed the Wicked Witch three years ago, which would be enough for them to at least speculate about us.

"Yes we are. Can you help us? We don't even know what to look for. All we were told is that the tunnel is in the Vinkus, close to the Deadly Desert, heading West." Anthony reported. Natalee liked the Owl, and thought she would be of great use to them. It was clear by now that this Owl was either not a conformist with the beliefs of the KADO, or any of the villains to Ozma, or on the other hand,, she could be a very good actress.

"What is your name?" Natalee asked. The Owl was an elderly Owl, but still had enough youth to make the Phoenixes in Quox bow to her. She was white grey dark blue and had brown spots on her white wings.

"My name is Liseli" the Owl said. Natalee introduced herself and then I did the same. Liseli flew over to a branch in between us, landed and then pointed out into the distance.

"I can take you to the King's Tunnel, but you must promise me to never speak of my assistance If the Princess were to know about this I would surely be killed. That is of course, unless you were to allow me to join your quest." Liseli liked adventure, and saw great importance in our own. We both agreed that adding a friend to our group would benefit. Especially one that worked so closely with the other side. That would mean a great many things that would largely benefit us.

"Of course you can, we needed a map anyway. But if the Tunnel is in the Desert it's self, how will we get to it with out turning into sand?" Anthony asked as they began climbing down from the tree. Liseli turned around in the air and smiled. Not in a grinning evil conniving way that the green-skinned Witch used to do, but rather a reassuring yet still somewhat sly way.

"The Nome King is always devious. He knew people other than himself would use the tunnel, so he gave it a deathly trick." Liseli said. Natalee and I were worried. Was there some sort of sacrifice needed or something? Liseli flew low to the ground so we would not have to worry about losing sight of her, and Natalee for once was tranquil. She wasn't worried about Nomes, or the Wheelers, being close to me and having a cool new friend was reassuring for her. Anthony began thinking again though. This was the evil Langwidere's Owl, how do we know she wouldn't trick us into killing our selves? I thought to my self. I linked arms with Natalee forcing her to slow to my pace as we hiked through the mountains. The sun began setting now, and there was a soft breeze from the height up there.

"Natalee, I don't trust her, she works with Langwidere and right after we are ambushed by the Wheelers her Owl comes to our rescue? Doesn't that seem a little suspicious to you?" Anthony whispered. Liseli began swiveling her head around, she had impressive hearing, and listened to our conversation closely.

"Yeah but she doesn't seem like an evil Owl, you know how evil ones act here, does she seem like that to you?" Natalee whispered back. Liseli swiveled her head all the way around waiting for my response, clearly but unseen by us two, she was a friend, and did not want to be called evil. This was starting to look funny and Natalee started smiling trying to avoid busting out laughing. Liseli was making the funniest expressions on her face.

"Well, yeah, it just seems too nice to be true, she was Langwidere's pet for Oz's sake! How do we know she's not going to fool us? She could be just as-" Anthony looked at Liseli who was now stopped flying and had begun fluttering her feathers while gasping rapidly in disbelief. It was really funny and Natalee started cracking up. I did too, but Liseli was shocked.

"Oh that's nice Anthony, is this how you treat your new friends? You think we're all out to get you? Well my word! You barely know me and already you accuse me of such things! I ask you, is it right? Is it decent?" Anthony and Natalee were rolling on the ground laughing, this little female owl was really chapped, and was talking so properly with her feathers fluffed out making her look like a talking fluff ball. Eventually we calmed down and the daylight dwindled into moonlight. I used my staff to light the way, and Natalee's emerald was glowing nicely.

"How wonderful it is to not have to worry about the slippers anymore, I can actually enjoy Oz now!" Natalee remembered the last time she was here, her feet were on fire.

"Well, you still have to a little, the Nome King is wearing the other shoe. The Tunnel is located in the Deadly desert yes, but it is far from where we are. We must keep heading South, until we almost enter Quadling, from there are road turns more West, to Ev." Liseli answered. Being both a messenger and working with Langwidere, she had quite a lot of information on the things that mattered most as of now. Then, Natalee's Emerald started blinking.

"What's the matter?" Anthony noticed.

"Last time it did this, the Wicked Witch was about to come." Natalee answered. She held out her Emerald gor me to see, and it did mak the situation a bit more dramatic.

Only this time, it wasn't the Wicked Witch. All the stone from the mountains that we had just finished descending in, were rumbling. All the little rocks that were everywhere were rumbling in the deep. The ground shook with the shifting weight of tons of rock and limestone rolling down the mountians. Natalee remembered what Ozma said about rocks, and grabbed a special magic arrow from her quiver. Anthony readied his staff and prepared for the worst. The top of my staff lit red, and I watched in overwhelming wonder as a blockade of rock formed before us. Then they grew as tall as a man, and took the shape of a gargoyle, but taller, and stood on two legs. They had stone claws that were razor sharp, and long as a veloci-raptor's. they had black holes for eyes and no noses. They were all grinning and showing their black marble fangs, the trademark for the Nome King. Liseli was terrified; stone against feathers never won. She flew not away, but high above to the nearest tree to watch but not be seen. She was so fast in fact, that no one even saw her fly away, except for Natalee. The Nomes were still forming though. They grew tails with large solid river rocks attached, to act as a battering ram, and their feet had the same razor sharp claws. The largest one stepped forward.

"Who dares enter the dominion of the King?" he spoke. He had a medium high toned voice and no tongue so his pronunciation was different.

"I am Anthony, we are wariors of Oz for Ozma, and allies of Glinda the Good Witch of the North." Anthony declared mightily. He was encouraging Natalee to mention her tribute to Oz as well.

"And I am Natalee, responsible for-" The Nomes all gasped and stepped back a little. The main Nome that was talking to us covered his chest with one hand.

"The Natalee? Who killed the Witch of the West?" we could tell he was afraid, and we fed on it.

"In the flesh." Natalee responded.

The Nomes backed down this time, and went back to their mountain home, but I knew that next time, they wouldn't care about us killing the Wicked Witch. Liseli came flying down and was relieved that no fight had ensued yet. Blood would most certainly have been spilt. We continued on, the Nomes letting us know we were heading in the right direction, otherwise they wouldn't have a problem with our course. We now had reacched Nether How, a small brief pass at the eastern base of the Southern Greater Kells. From here we could see the very same river that had caused the Witch to create a drawbridge on her castle. It was the dark of night now, and Liseli flew low to the ground so as not to be seen, her whiteness being illuminated by the moon. Natalee rested her head on my shoulders. It had been a very long weary and trying day on all our nerves. The tension in our backs from stress was overwhelming and we still had a long way to go.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Liseli reassured us that the Nomes would not be so afraid the next time we meet with them, and that the Nome King himself would be punishing them right now. Anthony and Natalee continued following Liseli until at last we cleared the Lesser Kells, changed our course to more Westerly, and passed the observed point for the border that the Emerald City cared about. Beyoond that, lies the Deadly Desert, and our Mission site. Natalee, Liseli and I stopped when the grass bled into sand forming the Desert, and out of enormous curiosity, and interest to see it work, Natalee asked me to throw something in it.

"All I have is this quarter, but here we go," Anthony said as he chucked the quarter into the desert. It immediately turned to sand, collapsing in on its self and adding to the rest of the sand. Natalee dropped her mouth in amazement, but not in a good way. She couldn't bare to think of anyone of us accidentally falling into it. Liseli we noticed, hovered a few feet away from the border and was waiting for us to follow.

"Oh, Liseli, that reminds me, somehow, I don't know. But, can you fly to the Emerald city and tell Glinda that we are ok, but we have met Princess Langwidere, and she is trying very hard to stop us. Also, we are very sad to report that she has murdered her sister Locasta, and fooled us by wearing her head. We are very sad for her and wanted her to know." Anthony told Liseli. She took a mental note of the message and agreed to send it.

"Yes sir, I will be on my way right now. But first lte me show you where the King's Tunnel is." Liseli said. Anthony was truly sad for Glinda, but was still focused on completing the mission and told Liseli to lead them the rest of the way to the Tunnel. We walked for about four hours in the remnants of the Thousand year grasslands behind the Kells, and at last, Liseli stopped, and hovered over one spot which we both noticed, was well in the area of the Deadly Desert.

"This is where the tunnel is. And this is also where the trick is. You must run and jump into the desert, but if you do not fall in this exact spot underneath me, you will be turned to sand.

"No Anthony it's not worth it, don't do it, I won't let you die!" Natalee desperately cried out.

"Natalee, Liseli would know where the tunnel is, I am sure she used to follow Langwidere there all the time. Now, I will go first because I don't want anything to happen to you. I will admit though, I don't want to die!" Anthony jogged backwards about 50 feet, stopped and took a few deep breaths. Then, he ran as hard as he could, and when the grass stopped, I jumped as high as I could, I saw myself lunging through the air in a parabolic fashion, and I saw Liseli wink at me letting me know I aimed perfectly. When I hit the sand, I fell right through as if there wasn't anything there, and hit a cold stone paved floor. I still had my staff thankfully. This is where most of the raping Wheelers were. Back above me, Natalee saw me go through but couldn't tell if I made it.

"Liseli, where did he go did he make it?" She asked her.

"Yes he did it! Now, copy exactly what he did again Natalee, you can do it!" She encouraged. Natalee took a lot of deep breaths, and ran back almost a hundred feet. She kept saying if Anthony could do it, so can I! She sprinted as hard as she could and then jumped right when the grass stopped as it met the sand. She flew high into the air and saw Liseli wink at her too, which she recognized as a signal that she too was successful. She hit the sand and fell right through. Anthony looked up as she entered, still brushing off a little of the sand that fell with them, and saw that the wind from her falling, caused her dress to rise up a little, and he liked what he saw. Natalee saw me looking and said,

"Oh my gosh Anthony, even in a time when we think we're going to die you still want to see don't you?" She smiled back.

"Am I not allowed to see my girlfriend?" Anthony replied, then kissed her and they went on.

"So Liseli is going to tell Glinda about her sister, and then she's going to meet with us once we've entered the Dominion of the King," Anthony said. Natalee remembered what Glinda told us about the Wheelers and this Tunnel, and stood close to me.

"Since this is the most effective route to the Dominion, we now have to search for Tik-Tok. We must not stop walking, for any reason. There is nothing that we can see, the Wheelers have their own cages that they come out from, and they can see you at all times. Never go anywhere without me, and we will not sleep until we have passed this tunnel. Ok? I know it's harsh, but unless you want to get raped and then killed, you will do it." Anthony pounded his staff on the ground twice, each time, the blue sapphire lit brighter, helping them feel somewhat safer. I linked arms with Natalee, it was the strongest way they could hold onto each other. All of a sudden, we heard a screech. Then silence. Followed by a few more screeches. Natalee was terrified, and breathing rapidly. I whispered words of comfort to her. We were focused on checking behind us, so much that we ignored the front, and still we heard the screeching noise of the Wheelers wheels. It was a terrible sound, and got louder and louder, Natalee and I quickened our horrified bodies, and then the screeching stopped.

"They're gone, they must have just- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anthony and Natalee screemed in terror as the horrid torn and bone exposing face of one of the Wheelers appeared right in front of them.

"COME HERE, GIRL!" The Wheeler raspily growled. I kicked the jack ass smack in the face, sending him helpless on his back, but he flipped over, and followed us. We ran as fast as we could and Natalee was shaking she was so scared.

"It's ok Natalee just keep running, they won't get you!" The Wheeler recognized us as the ones who killed the Wicked Witch and to further intimidate us, quoted her,

"I'LL GET YOU AND YOUR PRETTY LITTLE GIRL TOO!" The Wheeler mimicked her laugh but failed at it. We kept running and I turned around a little and fires a hand grenade-like explosion from my staff. The Wheeler screamed and flew high into the air, and hit his head on the roof of the cave, decapitating him. We slowed our pace back to a walk, and Natalee was crying a little.

"See, this is why we don't stop moving, if we had, we would both be dead. I love you with all my heart Natalee, and I will not let anything happen to you I don't care who is doing it." She smiled at me, and leaned her head on my shoulder as we walked. There was no light in this tunnel, and it was so huge, that the light from my staff disappeared in a circle of blue light around us after about a 20 foot radius around us. Anything beyond that, we could not see. Then all of a sudden, there was a huge face of an old man wearing a crown 3d imprinted on the stone ceiling above us and for the moment we stopped moving. I activated the shield and it protected us from anything as long as it was there. Then the face spoke.

"I am King of the Land of Ev. Who are you to enter my Domain?" The Nome King was calm right now, but his deep rumbling voice shook the Tunnel we were in; I still held Natalee tightly.

"Anthony, ally of Glinda the Good Witch of the North, and warrior for Ozma, Queen of Oz." I nudged Natalee to repeat the same intro she gave to the Nomes, and she did.

"I am Natalee, ally of Lady Glinda the Good and murderer of the Wicked Witch of the West." Natalee proudly said. I loved it when she said that, she was so strong and confident, and brave too, this was one of the few villains that actually scared her. The Nome King shook the cave, trying not to scream as loud as possible at her, keeping his calm.

"Yes I heard. You are no longer in the Land of Oz, and therefore no longer under the jurisdiction of Ozma, nor the protection of Glinda the Good, I am arresting you and taking you as prisoners for invading my private property without permission!" Then, perfectly on time as usual, a large pink bubble floated gently down to the center of the room, and the popped. Glinda was wearing her golden sun jewelry and Crown with Staff, but also a very large poofed light blue glittering gown, that had a vintage collar on her bare neck.

"According to the Peace agreement made by me, and approved by you and Ozma, "Any traveler of Oz who wishes to leave and enter the Dominion of the Nome King, must do so only if approval is given by Glinda the Good. The Nome King will not capture these people unless they come without permission" So you see sir, you have no power over me, now let these two pass, or I shall remind you of how old my spells of punishment are!" Glinda threatened, aiming her wand at him. The Nome King yelled in fury.

"FINE! YOU WIN THIS TIME GLINDA, BUT KNOW THIS, MY NOMES ARE HEADED FOR THE EMERALD CITY, AND ARE GOING TO PERSONALLY KILL OZMA, AND YOU!"

"You can't even commit crime yourself you lazy good for nothing tyrant. You have been so dominated by powerful Ozian women, that you had to actually steel Langwidere's Wheelers to help you. That's pretty pathetic especially for a Man don't you two think?" Glinda knew the level of sexism which the Nome King had, and used it to her advantage in a comic way here.

"Very pathetic indeed. You're not much of a man, and really not much of a threat, you can't ever leave this place, you send your Nomes to do everything. We also killed your strongest force." Anthony said. The Nome King was absolutely furious and screamed louder than ever.

"THE WICKED WITCH WILL RETURN! OZMA WILL DIE, AND OZ WILL BE MINE!" The King replied, bits of the cave's roof were falling and some hit us, but they were small enough to not hurt.

"The day you do that is the day you become free! BE GONE YOU! GO BACK TO THE LIMESTONE HELL FROM WENCE CAME YOU!" Glinda slammed her staff on the ground, and forced the Nome King back to his underground prison. We all were relieved that for now he was gone, but we knew that Glinda wouldn't be able to stay, she had to protect Ozma now. And with that, the Nome king exploded the part of the Tunnel that he had his face on. Glinda, Natalee and I scurried away from the tumbling rock and dust just in time. The Nome King was beginning to get serious, and it was time to match him. His Domain was close, and the mission must go on. Glinda bid her farewell again, but assured us we will see her again, especially if trouble is too strong for us to handle. Her bubble took her away, and we continued walking in the Nome King's Tunnel.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lady Glinda left rather abruptly, and without saying goodbye this time. She was rushed, worried, and stressed. When she arrived back at her Office in the Emerald City, Liseli was waiting for her. Glinda already knew who the Owl was so skipped pleasantries, and went right to business.

"What terrible news must you bring me now?" Glinda asked. She rightly assumed the Owl was going to give bad news because for a little over a month, that's all she's heard.

"No actually, I have good news too." Liseli answered. She was sad though, Glinda could tell.

"Please tell me something good first."

"I'm pregnant, with twins," Liseli answered. At first Glinda was confused. Why would news of a pregnant Owl be good? Sure it was nice and charming but what was the point? Then she realized something. Nomes, and the Nome King himself, are poisoned by eggs. Liseli was telling Glinda that Natalee and Anthony could use her eggs for the deed. Glinda was stunned, she was basically giving up her children for the sake of Oz, and the two Earthlings. That is quite a huge sacrifice, especially for an Owl who is now probably too old to bear children anymore.

"Are you certain? Surely there are other ways to find eggs, without you having to give up yours," Glinda suggested, with a very melancholic expression. For a Mother, this was the hardest thing she would have to do.

"I'm certain. The future of Oz and that of Anthony and Natalee is worth it. I am willing to sacrifice my eggs for the well being of the Nation. And they probably wouldn't have hatched anyway, I'm far too old." Liseli answered. She was still sad but her last sentence reassured her self that it was for the better.

"That is very noble of you. When are you due?" Glinda asked, as always, timing was of the essence.

"Two weeks,"

"Alright then in two weeks, I want you to have already met up with Anthony and Natalee. Tell them what your plan is, and guide them well. The sooner they complete their mission, the sooner they can go home. Farewell my friend, Oz speed to you."

Liseli flew out of the Palace and headed back to Anthony and Natalee. Flying this time was hard for her because she was so close to her due date. Energy was hard to come by, and it was a long flight. When she rendezvoused with them she told her plan, and that she is at peace with her decision.

"Are you sure about it? That's pretty huge to do Liseli," Natalee asked one final time.

"Yes, don't mention it anymore. I'm fine with it, they probably won't hatch anyway, I'm too old. It's better this way." Liseli told them of her two week time until her due date.

"So who am I giving the eggs to? You or Natalee?" Liseli asked. We both looked at each other.

"Well, I have a pocket in my shirt, but I think they would be safer in Natalee's handbag." I answered finally. We all agreed, and then Natalee added one thing.

"When the time comes though, you better be ready." She told me.

"I'm killing the Nome King? Good. Thank you."

"What do you man thank you, it's a quest not a favor," Natalee said.

"I know but you killed the Witch so I want to kill the King. One for One."

Natalee agreed with me, and we continued walking. Finally after a total of three weeks of walking, we entered the Nome King's Dominion. There was light at the end of the Tunnel, and we ran out of excitement to see the daylight again. But when we exited the tunnel, there were Nomes waiting for us.

"Halt! Who goes there, why do you disobey the treaty?" The Nome asked. The ones in the back were all looking at Natalee and whispering to each other, their black marble teeth wet with sulfur, and their river rock tails swirling slightly. Others pointed their razor sharp claws at her, and then gestured slitting her throat while smiling. The holes for their eyes becoming squarer as they grinned to each other in silent harassment.

"I am Anthony, and this is my girlfriend Natalee, and our guide, Liseli. We are on a mission, sent by Her Ozness Tippetarius, and colleagues of Glinda the Good, you would do well to step aside." I said. All the Nomes remembered Natalee's name as well as mine from the murder of the Wicked Witch.

"We do not trust you and her. Leave now or consider yourself under traitors of the King."

"Call us what you want, we have no interest in your 'King',"

"For now at least," Natalee responded, feeding off of her victory with the Witch and applying it to the King, even though he knew I would do the killing this time. The Nomes fell for it and glared and hissed at her.

"Either step aside now, or grow up and fight us." Anthony challenged. The Nomes bowed their heads, and formed their entire arms into blades of steel, using the Nome Kings magic which of course came from the single Ruby Slipper, and the Grimmerie, plus his own power. I twirled my staff around, and the sapphire light brightly. Out came bullets of water and steel to both erode and destroy the stone and rock enemies before me. I knocked down a good four of them, and then Natalee fired a few arrows. This time, they were arrows that had acid rain capsules inside, so they would literally be eaten away. She took out about five more, and we continued this. Liseli felt useless, but she was in no way able to fight right now. I thrusted my staff towards one of them and with my arm blocked the remnants of my exploding Nome from my eyes. Natalee took three more acid rain capsule arrows, and fired them They all went in different directions. She took down ten of the creepy Nomes, and right when I turned around to congratulate her, another Nome came at me and with his steel blade arms, sliced deeply into my back. I screamed in pain as he smiled, and Natalee turned to see my blood stained shirt as I fell to the ground on my stomach. With watery worried eyes and a heavy heart, she bravely continued to fight. Again and again she fired handfuls of arrows that would either explode on impact, or erode these stupid rock made armies. Finally the last one exploded into dust, and she rushed over to me. Liseli flew down and landed on my hand at my side.

"Anthony, don't you dare give up now, I can't go on with out you, I don't even know where I am right now! You're gonna be fine." She still was wearing her emerald necklace, and took my shirt off to see the damage. There was a huge deep blood filled X on my back from the Nome attack. She took the Emerald off her neck and held it to my wound. She was not crying, but was very worried, hearing my in frequent gasps for air, the pain was un bearable. She kept saying over and over in her head for the power to heal me, and help my breathe, and help me continue to live. Slowly, the blood flowed backwards back into me, and I went unconscious. The wound then also slowly stiched it's self back together, and the wound healed completely.

"Anthony wake up, you're fine now." Natalee said. She shook my shoulder to jolt me, but nothing happened. She started to freak out, and then I stood up.

"Come we must go on, those stone fools who run this kingdom, will be missing you" I said. We linked arms with each other and at a regular non-rushed pace kept walking, now searching for Tik-Tok, and the other two TikToks who were supposed to retrieve the Grimmerie, but were sent away by the then newly revitalized Witch here to Ev.

"Liseli, you know what TikToks are right? You know the Royal Oz Guards? Those short bronze round robots?" I asked her.

"Yes of course I do, what you think I don't pay attention to news because I am an Owl?" She was a little moody now…

"Ok, so you do know. Where are they?" I asked her.

"Why the hell would I know? Well, hold on I think I do. I remember hearing something about two robots stopped on a hill, near a graveyard."

"Natalee looked around. Ev was a much smaller country than Oz thankfully, and could see a gated area that looked like what she thought would pass as a graveyard.

"Is it that over there?" She pointed.

"Let's have a look, what's to loose?" I replied. We walked over to it, and then arrived at the sight. A graveyard indeed. There were ancient tombs of Kings and Queens of Ev from their long illustrious past, all over. Some were mere tombstones, probably the Monarchy's children, and others were almost temples in opulence of architecture and size. Then, at the top of a hill, next to an old Willow Tree, was Tik-Tok himself.

"Excellent, this is awesome! Natalee look at him! Isn't he cool?" I excitedly said. This Tik-Tok was the leader of all the TikToks, and had many experiences with Dorothy in the past.

"He looks fat and rusty, but yeah he's cool!" She said. Tik-Tok swiveled his head as much as he could, but he had so little power left, it barely worked. I took the Emerald key out of my pocket and wound up his head so he could talk and think. Then I wound up his back so he could move. The Emerald eyes lit up brightly, and he stood up straight.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Natalee," Tik-Tok greeted. He took off his bronze hat, and bowed. She shook his hand and then he shook my hand as well.

"Wonderful to meet you sir," I greeted. He then talked with Liseli for a bit, and then insisted that we head East, to find the rest of his army, and told Liseli to send a message to Ozma.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tik-Tok told Liseli to tell Ozma that he had been found and restored.

"Flying is hard for me to do now because I'm pregnant, isn't there another way we can tell Ozma about this? Can it wait until I'm done giving birth?" Liseli asked.

"Fine. Yes it can wait. In the meantime let's press on, we should find the other TikToks, and what was that old book you two mentioned?" Tik-Tok said.

"The Grimmerie," Anthony and Natalee said at the same time. It was obvious what Tik-Tok was talking about, and with the Nome King in possession of almost everything magical importance, it was important to retrieve it for Ozma. Not that she would use it, but she would prevent it from getting into other villains hands. They would be green with envy if they found out she had it though…

Back at the Emerald City, Ozma was stressing out beyond all belief. There were rumors that Anthony had been killed, Natalee raped, and now lost forever in the Nome King's Dominion, and worrisome of all, that the body of the Wicked Witch had been found.

"You can't possibly believe that though, I saw her disintegrate myself, there wouldn't be any left. And as far as Anthony and Natalee are concerned, he may be silly sometimes, but as long as he has breath in him he won't let anything or anyone lay a hand on her. And also she can take care of her self too, even if they got separated." Glinda objected. She was sitting down in one of the golden chairs near Ozma but smaller in opulence.

"Still, I am worried, I haven't heard from them since you told me that their new Owl friend was pregnant. I am also sorry to hear about your sister Glinda." Ozma said.

"Thank you, I am too. I have been hearing another rumor spreading like wildfire as well. I have heard news that Princess Langwidere is heading our way, and that she wants to kill one of us." Glinda the Good was not afraid. Neither was Ozma, but that was the last thing they needed to deal with right now.

Back at Kiamo Ko, Princess Langwidere was wearing a new head, this one was her original head. She had small sharp features, brown and black hair, and very pale white skin. Today she was wearing a very odd gown. It was blue, red, yellow, and purple, and down to the floor, with a flared skirt that imitated the appearance of a cape as she walked. She had metal spikes on her shoulders, held her lightning bolt wand, and wore a crown of black and white marble. She rounded up her Wheelers.

"WHEELERS COME TO ME RIGHT NOW!" She was still raging with fury with their latest failure. Screeching noises emanating from the thousands of Wheelers arriving to the cantilevered balcony where Langwidere gave all her orders. She chained them altogether in two parallel squads, and hooked them to a carriage, took two whips in hand, and screamed at them to storm the Emerald City.

"The Nome King wants Glinda the Good deposed. NOW IS YOUR CHANCE! OUR CHANCE, TO AVENGE THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!"

Back at the Emerald City, Glinda the Good was pacing frantically, stressing if Langwidere was planning on coming for a visit. They have not seen each other since before the King was banished…

The Tinman burst into the room, this time he did not bring his axe.

"Your Goodness!, Langwidere is headed this way, my guards have told me they could hear the Wheelers racing down the yellow brick road to get here fast! What do we do?" He was horrified.

"Ozma, you need to leave here at once, go to my manor in Gillikin up in Mount Runcible, there is plenty of things to protect you there, and it is not able to be tampered with by any villain. I will deal with Langwidere. Tinman, gather all your guards and blockade the gates of the Emerald City. Tell the Lion to bring his guards and for the Scarecrow to do the same, I want the borders closed until Langwidere is gone. No one comes and goes except for Ozma, do you hear what I say sir?" Glinda ordered. She sounded the invasion alarm, and all the Ozians in the Emerald City rushed to get to their homes and "backed out their places". An expression which has the meaning here of closing the drapes, turning off the lights, and bolting the door shut. Glinda gave Ozma the directions to her Manor and sent her on her way.

The Lion sent his guards to the South Stairs, and the Scarecrow to the now unused Dragon Cupboard (The Eastern gates to the Emerald City). The Entire City was empty in the streets, and was silent as if it were a bombing raid. No lights were on, and there were Guards at every inch surrounding the City perimeter. Then, Langwidere's Wheelers raced through Nest Hardings, with families nearby screaming in terror as the evil princess screamed and repeated, "AVENGE THE WICKED WITCH! HONOR THE NOME KING, THE TRUE RULER OF OZ!" while she whipped her screeching minions with two faces. She was almost stopped by an Emerald City guard.

"HALT, IN THE NAME OF HER SUPREME OZNESS!" Yelled the guard, but she just laughed and roared through the barred gate, killing the guard underneath the wheels of her slaves. She reached the tallest building in the center of the City, and halted the Wheelers.

"Wait here, I will go and take care of Ozma and the old, feeble, doily up there!" Langwidere ran up to the Throne Room looking for Glinda and Ozma, wanting to kill them both. Glinda could hear the screeching Wheelers far before they reached the City of Emeralds. She was terrified admittedly, but was prepared, and glad that Ozma was miles away in her manor.

She held her staff tightly, aimed it at the front door, and waited for her long enemy of her past to enter. Then, the glass and Emerald door shattered to a million pieces and Langwidere entered the room.

"Well well well. Look what the bubble dragged in." Langwidere greeted.

"Spare me your pleasantries Witch. Leave my Country at once, or be punished."

"What will you do to me that is more painful than what has already been done, you forget, I'm a headless Wretch!"

"Don't test me! I will give you one last chance to leave safely!"

"Oh please I'd rather fight you kill you and then steal your precious Ozma, and get rid of her the proper way, thrown into the SHINING SANDS! OR TAKEN TO THE EASTERN SHORES!"

"Be gone! I have no use for you!" She sung her staff around, and sent Langwidere flying backwards, and hit the stone emerald colored walls and fell to the ground. Then she slowly stood up and flicked her wand at Glinda the Good. She fired a steady stream of flames and electricity at her, which missed.

Glinda changed her position to keep her firing focused on Langwidere, and then fired bullets of rocks at her. They hit her enemy on the head, the chest and the legs, sending her down again.

Langwidere thrusted her wand at her one more time, and destroyed a part of the ceiling to fall down on Glinda. She moved out of it's way just in time, but it ripped the back of her

gown.

Glinda thrusted her staff at Langwidere with both hands and fired knives at her, cutting off her hand.

"You can't win you pathetic Witch, go now and enjoy your own banishment!"

"NO! I WILL AVENGE THE WICKED ONE! IN THE NAME OF THE NOME KING, I SMITE THEE!"

She fired a bolt of lightning at Glinda and this time, hit her, the charge being attracted to her crown and staff. Glinda now cover in char, fell to the ground, choking.

"You will not avenge her, Ozma will always be Queen, and I WILL KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL YOU MISERABLE OLD CRETIN!"

She waved her wand one last time, and the enormous crystal chandelier in the center of the room started flickering. It swung violently from side to side, and the sparks flew out of the light bulbs. While on fire, the crystal and emerald chandelier fell from the fifty foot tall ceilings. Langwidere looked up screaming, and the chandelier fell down right on top of her. With a scream and an electrical explosion, the chandelier's light grew very bright, and then in a flash went out. Glinda illuminated her wand and could see Langwidere's body twitching .Random sparks still splattered out from the light bulbs, and Glinda's wand showed a not bleeding woman. Langwidere probably wasn't dead, but for now she was unconscious, and Glinda slammed her staff on the ground. She sent Langwidere and the Wheelers back to Kiamo Ko, this time accompanied by the Courageous Lion, to make sure she never leaves again. But Langwiderehad more ways than one to do everything. She would not be taken out so easily, but for now, Ozma was safe. The Tinman and the Scarecrow returned to the Throne room to see how the fight between these two very powerful Witches went. Clearly, one was more powerful than the other, but that was as expected. The Scarecrow and the Tinman re-enterd the room, and and saw the destroyed chandelier, along with the rest of the carnage in the Throne room.

"Wow, what happened here?" Asked the Tinman.

"I showed Langwidere that Oz and I are more powerful than anything she has delt with before." Glinda the Good responded. She wiped off sweat from her forehead, and picked up her golden sun crown that fell off her head from the rigorous fight. A few hours later, Glinda determined the Emerald City was safe again, and told the guards around the gates of the cityto disband for now. Ozma had returned, andit was only a few hours later. The City went back to normal, and Ozma was told she couold come back. The Nome King didn't even know she left the Emerald City. Ozma had news of Anthony's and Natalee's progress and told Glinda of Liseli's pregnancy. She had three eggs. Ozma thanked Glinda for the safety, and hideout.

"She'll be back, she didn't die. It's just a matter of when." Glinda said. She was shining her staff and crown, using one of Ozma's power rags. A touch by one of them increases their ability to take and give damage. Ozma was confident that Glinda was a capable warrior and Sorceress, and was still impressed with what she was able to do. Langwidere was an unusual Witch. She had the help of the Nome King who enchanted her with the Grimmerie. Glinda had the brains and the heart to take her on and did. Now they waited for the next part of the mission. To find the rest of the Royal Oz guards, and hunt down the Nome King.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

So Anthony, Natalee, Liseli and Tik-Tok continued heading east, searching for the other two Tiktoks and the Grimmerie if at all possible. We had been walking for hours, and the weather was really dreary. Cloudy and a bit dark, looking like it was going to thunderstorm. We were all following TikTok because he knew where his guards were, and also, we had not been in Ev, ever. After a long couple of hours, TikTok told us we needed to climb the mountains, and search for the Nome Kings Underground Dominion. It wasn't really underground, it was inside the mountains. And like the Emerald City's layout, the tallest mountain, which was well above the clouds, is where the King himself resided. In the mountains, the weather was much different. It was freezing, high winds, and snow covered. TikTok and Liseli were fine, but me and Natalee were shivering, and wearing shorts!

"Anthony can't you use your staff to get that shield around us again?" Natalee yelled over the howling winds. We could feel the ground shaking, which being entirely made of rock, made us feel like the Nomes were laughing at us. They certainly knew where we were. Anthony decided to be more theatrical in activating his shield so he held it up in front of him, and spun it in one hand as the familiar half blue and half purple shield engulfed them again. It wasn't warm, but it shielded us from the winds, the snow and most importantly, if we did meet the Nomes up here we would be protected. Higher and deeper we hiked in these winter death mountains, searching for where and what TikTok believed to be the entrance. Liseli asked to come into our shield and so I allowed my staff to protect her as well. We couldn't even enjoy the view from this height because the visibility was so poor from the snow.

"Just a little further, we can do it!" TikTok assured us. He knew we humans were getting tired of the weather, but we continued anyway. We knew that once we found the entrance to the Nome King's underground lair, we'd be fine, but until them we had to go through this ordeal by ice. The snow was up to our knees, and TikTok had to constantly swivel his arms around down in front of him acting like a horizontal drill, plowing away the snow and ice in front of us, creating the path for us to follow. Liseli was keeping an eye on Natalee's handbag, making sure her eggs were safe. Even though she knew they wouldn't hatch, they were still hers. So she ensured their safety for her own need, as well as that of the mission's. Natalee was freezing, being a more tropical person, she was having a very hard time, her lips were blue from the temperature, so Anthony held her very close to him. He was somehow always even a little warm, and wanted to make sure she was okay. Well, better than okay, he loved her very much, and wanted her to be fine. He knew she was still scared about the Nomes, but was very impressed.

"That day when that Nome slashed your back, I thought I was going to loose you. And then I had to fight the rest of the Nomes alone, I was terrified, and sad, and worried. I love you Anthony, it really scared me to think that maybe I was too slow at trying to heal you. Not to mention how terrified I still am of the Nomes. I really don't like the idea of being watched." Natalee confided.

"I love you Natalee, nothing will change that. I was scared for you too, I'm not trying to say that I don't think you can fight, on the contrary, you are very good. I was just horrified that something happened to me that put you in a spot where I couldn't help you. I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you." Anthony admitted. In his head, he said to himself that he knew exactly what he would do, after years of crying and depression, he would slowly loose his mind, never again able to smile or laugh. She was his life, his reason for going on, if that died, he would too.

We kept walking down the mountains for days it seemed. Eventually we reached a hollowed out cave, and I was able to deactivate my shield. Again we walked even further and deeper into the Mountainside until TikTok stopped abruptly. I knew he didn't wind down because I had already done it for him three times. Liseli was very relieved to be out of the elements and in somewhat warmer climate.

"Not the most intimat King is he? All secluded like this." She knew he was imprisoned here, but tried to make a joke anyway. In point of fact, The Nome King, having so many Nomes that do his bidding for him, has become so rich and magically powerful, he has actually turned imprisonment, into his own Kingdom, as is labled on the maps, Nome King's Dominion, not Prison, or jail.

"What's the matter? Have we reached the Nome King's Dominion?" I asked him. Tik Tok was frozen solid. All he said was,

"This is where the other two Tik-Toks were sent, but something seems wrong. And he was right. There was indeed something wrong with what they were seeing. It was dark and obviously there was something here that needed seeing, and it was also something that TikTok didn't recognize. Wrapped up in a large black cloth, was a decently thick black very old looking book. The letters moved around when you looked at them, so that it couldn't be read, and there were picures here and there, that must have depicted what these "words" were telling or instructing. When we picked it up and blew the dust off of it, Natalee and I grew stone cold, and I froze in fear, dropping the book with a deep thud in the echoing stone cave. This was the Grimmerie, unclothed in The Wicked Witch's old cloak.

"My god Natalee, it's still wet from the battle at Lake Chorge!" I was very freaked out, because it seemed staged to me, to have the most powerful source of black ancient magic right out in the open, and hidden in the books most loyal wielder's cloak too.

"You don't think the Nome King has her body and is trying to revive her with that book do you?" TikTok asked.

"No we saw her disentegrate, there couldn't be anything left of her!" Natalee said in self assurance. The thought that this Witch even might have the possibility of returning was sickening.

"Well if she disintegrated, wouldn't her clothes have been destroyed with her?" Liseli pointed out.

"Everybody stop! Elphaba died, the Grimmerie is here to tem,pt us into something let's drop it, and continue on." Anthony rationalized. He was freaked out too, but we were wasting time.

"Don't you want to take the Grimmerie?" asked Liseli.

"We can't read it, we have no use for it, and it's one more thing t carry." I reasoned. Natalee thought about it though.

"If we had the Grimmerie, we could either give it to Ozma, or we could destroy it, or we could try to use it our self, OR! We could just keep it away from the Nome King, just so he doesn't have it." Natalee suggested. She was intrigued by the endless possibilities of the Grimmerie, not because she was being corrupted, but just because she didn't want to have to fight the Nomes anymore, they still scared her greatly.

"We will take it to prevent the Nome King from having it. The less power he has, the better for us." TikTok agreed with me, and I picked up the Grimmerie from the Witch's cloak, which I left on the cave floor. Then as we continued walking, I turned around and single handedly aimed my Altar Staff at the cloak, and shot fire out at it. To only Liseli and TikTok's surprise, the cloak remained undamaged. So to further demonstrate the Witch's power, I shot a jet stream of water out at it, and it shriveled away. They were surprised but Natalee and I weren't. I walked back to catch up with them, and then we finally saw the still, motionless Royal Oz guards, now covered in dust, and completely wound down. Natalee sat down on a nearby rock and smiled with our continued success. Liseli landed on Natalee's shoulder, and TikTok patted me on the back as I wound them up with my Emerald key.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I wound them up with my Key, the silver, gold and emerald one that Glinda gave to me. I remembered she told me it could be used to open anything, and I figured for TikTok, if it worked for him, then why not the other Tik-Toks? Sure enough it worked, and the two of them were so overwhelmed by something, that they both collapsed and sat down on the cave floor.

"What's the matter Tik-Toks?" Natalee asked kneeling down next to them.

"So much wickedness, so much evil, and there was fire. Lots and lots of fire. And water. Then there was black and green…" One of the Tik-Toks tried to remember. The other one was recalling things as well, and was able to recount the last things they remembered easier.

"We witnessed the Witch's revival from back then, you know, after Dorothy tried to kill her. It was terrifying. She was very tall, and so angry, with everything." Tik-Tok said.. We all gathered around him, and I cringed in having the memories of that green skinned insanely ill tempered Witch come back.

"The Flying Monkeys were all around and making their usual whooping sound, cheering for her resuscitation. When she finally stood up, her hat and dress still wet from Dorothy's water, she pointed her broom at us as if it were a gun, and then we landed here, and wound down. Our original mission was to give the Grimmerie back to Queen Galinda, but somehow I doubt she's still in charge." He finished. It was very interesting to see this from their view, and that they had really been sort of shut down, they must have. All of Oz celebrated the return of Lady Tip, now Ozma Queen of all things Oz, for at least a month. The fact they didn't know, and were for some reason pronouncing her name GA-linda, was very strange to us. Liseli and TikTok informed the two new Tik-Toks of the events that took place during the time they were here shut down and then he told us to stay her while he and his two other old buddies went back to the Emerald City to re-acquaint with Ozma, and of course to say hello to Glinda.

"Alright but where are we supposed to go now, we don't have any idea where we are! And, we're gonna meet the Nome King, we need all the help we can get it is not going to be easy to get to him!" Anthony explained. I was very upset and also worried. The Nomes had already proven that they were strong and quick enough to hurt me, what if something happened to Natalee? I couldn't let that happen so I tried to force Tik-Tok to stay here and help us, but Tik-Tok was insistent, and he left with the other two. Natalee was uneasy.

"Anthony why did you let him go with out asking me? You know how I feel about the Nomes." Natalee said worriedly.

"I tried to have him stay, but he wouldn't listen." I tried to tell her, and believe me after the incident with my back, I was a little afraid too. But, they had already left so now it was just me, Liseli, and Natalee. I used my only knowledge of The Nome King and tried to find the next path to take. The final goal of our long mission, to find the Nome King himself, and depose of him.

We had only exited the tunnel when all of a sudden, a sleigh pulled by the loudest screeching wheeled people. They were insanely fast, and came to a screeching halt and then stopped right in front of us. Then, of all people to greet us, the Evil Princess Langwidere stood up in the carriage. She pointed a very long sword at us and held her lightning bolt wand at us.

"YOU!" I screamed. I swung out my staff and immediately activated the ability to shoot fire, making the sapphire glowing red and Natalee drew four arrows.

"Go back to the shadows of the Vinkus!" Natalee screamed. Langwidere climbed down with her metal spikes on her shoulders clinking together. Her multi colored cape imitating gown flowing behind her.

"YOU ARE TRESSPASSING ON THE NOME KING'S TERRITORY! And, Natalee, you are looking especially beautiful tonight," Langwidere very oddly and most unexpectedly complimented. Then I remembered, Langwidere was surprisingly narcissistic. To the point where she now has 40 different heads, that she exchanges every day, to be every form of beautiful. Now it seemed, Natalee's head was her goal.

"What are you saying?" Anthony asked the evil Princess.

"I think I'll lock you in my tower again, except this time, you won't escape, AND THEN I WILL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF AND ADD YOU TO MY COLLECTION! HOW DARE YOU TRESSPASS HERE MY BEAUTY!"

"I THINK YOU WILL NOT!" Natalee said, she fired her arrows at her, and I shot my fire at Langwidere.

She was struck by the fire, and her dress caught on fire. She responded by pounding her wand in the air, and then it extended into a full length staff, and fired electricity and poisonous liquid at us. We dodged the poison stuff but Natalee got hit by the electricity and was knocked unconscious. Langwidere fired a repulse spell at me, sending me down on my back a few yards away. Liseli had already flown for cover, assuming that we would win the fight again, but this time was different. I tried to get back on my feet and run to Natalee so I kept firing fire balls out of my staff at Langwidere but she was too fast. The fire balls landed on the ground in front of them, and Langwidere stole Natalee's still body, and chained her in her carriage. She whipped the Wheelers and they flew away in speed as Langwidere screamed in victory and laughed.

"HER HEAD IS MINE NOW ANTHONY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She spited. I was terrified. Natalee had been kidnapped by a Witch whose power was chopping off girls heads!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I looked out ahead of me where just moments before Natalee and the Princess Langwidere were. The carriage pulled by only a few of her thousands of Wheeler minions, had raced away, leaving the fight not empty-handed. She took with her his one true love, and the part of him that his heart was linked too. Natalee was still unconscious from the spell cast by Langwidere, and Anthony was in the middle of screaming, "NO!" I felt like a failure Time and time again I had told her as long as I lived I wouldn't let anything happen to her, and yet here we are and she has been kidnapped. I felt weak, ashamed, and disappointed in my self. I was so worried and stressing about her, I started to cry. I just sat down on the edge of a rock that was near the opening to the cave, and let it out. I felt like there was nothing I could do because what if Langwidere just defeated me again? What would happen if Langwidere was successful in cutting off her head and adding Natalee to her collection? I had lost confidence in my self as a fighter, and as a resistant force to Langwidere and by extension The Nome King himself. Right in the midst of my sorrow and crying, I smelled soap again. With red cheeks and watery eyes, I looked up and the comforting sight of a very large pink bubble came down floating gently and then landed right beside me. Liseli flew down from the little spot in the side of the Mountain she was hiding at, and thanks to the stopped snow storm up here, landed comfortingly on my shoulder, and leaned her head against mine.

"It'sterrible, it is, to have your girlfriend taken by a Witch, but she's a strong lady Anthony, don't worry, I'm sure everything will be ok in the end." She tried to reassure me, but as usual I assumed the worst and got very upset.

"But what if it doesn't? What if Langwidere takes her head too?" I sadly responded.

"Look! Here's someone who can help you!" Liseli of course was reffering to Lady Glinda the Good, who had just emrged from her bright pink bubble. She was wearing a light purple gown this time, and had golden suns embroidered on it. She wiped away the tears from my sore eyes, and sat down next to me and Liseli, who offered a bow, and Glinda lowered her head in response.

"Don't beat your self up so, there was nothing you could have done. She's a powerful wicked witch." Glinda said while hugging me. I could feel the millions of sequins on her beautiful light purple gown. The arm that hugged me in front was the one that held her magic golden sun staff. As I looked at it, it shined in intervals. It made me start thinking that I needed to not worry about all this and stand the hell up to Langwidere.

"I think I know what I need to do know. Thank you Glinda, I needed that. I try so hard all the time to protect her, I couldn't bare to think something finally did, with me in the scene!" I hugged her back, and sniffed the final small tear. I was ready now to go and give Langwidere the fight for her life. "I still need your help though Glinda, can you take me to her?" I asked her. She let go of the hug and smiled at me.

"Of course I will. And also, I wouldn't mind another re-match with that old crone my self. What do you say Anthony, care to bring down another Witch in Oz?" She offered her hand to bring me closer to her for the bubble which was on its way now.

"Yes that would be wonderful! I am ready for that!" I agreed and took her hand and the bubble engulfed us once again. When we arrived back at Kiamo Ko, it was a terrible thunderstorm, lightening and thunder, and pouring rain. We ran across the bridge that connected the Kells and the drawbridge of the castle. Glinda used her hand and aimed them high at the top of the drawbridge and used her staff to force the drawbridge down and we ran inside. Glinda pulled me aside when we got inside and stopped.

"We have to be very quiet, if we are found she will surely want to fight. I knw we are ready to fight her, but let us try and get Natalee back without a fight, shall we?" I agreed and we walked slowly to find Natalee. I remembered very much this castle because I was kidnapped in it once as well. But that was with a different villain. We ran all around the hole castle, and got up to the highest room and we heard something horrifying at the end of the hall.

"It's Natalee! Oh my god what is happening to her in there?" I screamed. I ran towards the screaming and I reached a iron gated door. Behind it was Natalee, but she had a huge steel collar around her neck, that was chained to the floor. Glinda pointed the golden sun of her staff at the collar and tried to destroy it, but it wouldn't work. Langwidere had a charm on it to prevent it from coming off until Natalee's head was "ready". Ready here having the meaning of beautiful enough for her highness's standards. It was squeezing her head, and the chains were weighing her down so hard she couldn't move or stand.

"Natalee don't worry, we're gonna get you out of here, just hang in there!" Glinda yelled, and then she grabbed my hand and ran to the other end of the castle and Langwidere was in our way, just who we were waiting for. She with one hand aimed her lightning bolt staff at us.

"YOU! Have you come to attempt redefining your failing role in her life as a strong man and boyfriend? Or have you come with mommy Glinda to try and defeat me again?" She laughed at us. It was a soft regular woman's laugh, not a cackle.

"Both actually, we plan to defeat you and to get Natalee back." I replied.

"Try it, I doubt you'll win." Another fight broke out between us except this time of course, Natalee was not involved. Offensive magic spells lit up the castle, and screams of pain from periodic and successful hits on Langwidere were heard. She fired her typical poison and electric shots, with Glinda's plasma and bullets, while I fired my jets of acid water and flame. The battle went on for quite some time, and no one was getting hurt. It seemed as though we had all met our matches.

"Just let her go, we don't care so much about defeating you!" Anthony tried to ration with.

"No I must have her head, you cannot deny me my right!" Then we all stopped fighting and Glinda actually dropped her staff in horror. I collapsed to the floor again letting out tears as I saw Langwidere pointing her own staff at Natalee, and there was blood dripping from her steel collar. Glinda back handedly slapped Langwidere so hard on the face, that she fell down, and then Glinda picked up her staff from the ground and warned,

"If you dare move an inch, I will kill you. Don't even think about it!" She stayed there with on foot on Langwidere's neck, while I used my staff and bombarded the iron gate so I could get to her.

"Oh my God Natalee, what has she done to you? Oh my God! No Natalee no don't fade, I love you so much Natalee!" I was absolutely crying my eyes out The sight was horrifying, blood coming from her throat... It would not last much longer. I do not want to live my life with out her in it, and I couldn't believe she was going to die in Oz!

The blood was bad, and dripping fast. The mere sight was terrifying. She was getting paler and paler, and her breathing was deeper and less frequent. I held her in my arms tightly, kissing her silent and pale face. I could tell she was trying to mumble something, but the pain was too great for her and it wasn't understandable. I put my hand on her lips and told her to not talk, to save her energy. She started closing her eyes and exhaling loudly, and I could barely make out what was going on, I had been crying so much my eyes were red and my heart sank.

"No Natalee stay with me, don't go! I love you honey, just keep breathing!" I was beginning to cry, not thinking she would last much longer. The collar was getting tighter and tighter as more blood dripped from her neck, and she closed her eyes in the sever pain from it all.

"Natalee, I won't let you die here, not like this, not this day. Stay with me!" She let out one last breath, and then all her muscles relaxed. I screamed, and cried at the loss of my dear Natalee, and Glinda still holding Langwidere hostage, began crying herself.

"What did you do with her handbag?" Glinda asked. I was confused at first, but then remembered, the Powder of Life!

"I have destroyed it, the eggs were smashed and the Powder was stolen by the Nomes!" She laughed, but Glinda's pearl turned black.

"TELL THE TRUTH WITCH! WHERE IS IT? I HAVE NO TIME OR USE FOR YOUR LIES!" Glinda was about to choke Langwidere with her staff, the golden sun resting on her throat.

"ALRIGHT!I HAVE HIDDEN IT UNDER THE FLOOR BOARDS RIGHT OVER THERE!" Langwidere was stabbed in the face with the bottom of Glinda's staff, and then Glinda muttered something in Latin and the floor boards opened and out floated her handbag. I went over to it, and pulled out the can of the Powder. I opened the lid and poured some of the glittering magical powder onto Natalee's body. I remembered the three word charm that Glinda told us activated it's power, and said to it through my shaking and crying voice, barely able to see through my tears,

"Fiat Spira Permoveo!" Slowly, the blood disappeared. Then a little later, her color returned to normal, she was almost as pale as doves by this time, but now she returned to her normal tropical tan. Her wounds healed, and the iron collar fell of I could tell under Glinda's threatening order to Langwidere over there, but she still did not open her eyes. Then, I saw her chest rise and fall, she was breathing again!

"Oh thank God Natalee you're waking up!" I cried out, finally, she was alive again. I picked her up again and hugged her closely, kissing her beautiful chocolate haired head. Glinda started smiling through her own tears, and must have said something to Langwidere, because she ran off to her carriage again with the Wheelers. I didn't pay attention though. The only thing that mattered right now was that Natalee was alive and ok. Her strength was returning abnormally fast according to Glinda, who had see the Powder of Life being used multiple times. But never before had the people been able to stand and walk again as quickly as she. We gave her the can of the Powder to put back in her handbag, and got her her bow again. Natalee didn't quite understand what had happened right then, so it was only me who waved good bye to Glinda as she went back to the Emerald City to tell Ozma. Before she left though, I made Glinda promise she would send TikTok back to help us. I was not going to let this happen again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

So I followed Glinda back to the Emerald City because I had just a few things to say to Ozma. I was now very angry. I felt like she was asking us to do something that simply could not be done. Liseli was on Natalee's shoulder, and Glinda opened the door with magic entering the throne room, where Ozma was sitting, looking at some papers. Probably more letters from The Nome King, detailing how our progress was being made. All of it was lies of course, made to stress and discourage her from any further movements towards him. I was furious. Natalee almost died, and for what? An enemy who is already being punished underground? Natalee was given a chair next to Glinda, but she refused, and stood next to me instead.

"Your Ozness, I wish to speak candidly with you about the last remaining goal of our newest mission here." I began. Ozma looked up at me, and blinked.

"You may proceed," She answered.

"Ozma. With all due respect, I request a resignation of our involvement in this mission. Natalee has almost died. Not like before where it was a mere close shave. She lost tremendous amounts of blood, and strength, and almost lost her head in Langwidere's castle. I no longer see the point in us attempting to defeat an Enemy who first of all, is already punished, and secondly, is underground in another country, far away from here! Now I am sorry your Ozness, but I will not allow our lives and fates to be determined by someone else!" I was steaming, and was very curious to see what Ozma would say back to me.

"Young Man! You have failed to see the reason behind this. The Nome King wants you two to be dead because of what you did to the Wicked Witch of the West! Now if you do not want your lives in danger then have Glinda the Good send you back home because after all, this fight must be far too difficult to carry out! Langwidere is a mere puppet for him to use. When you finally do meet the Nome King, you had better be a little more willing to conquer him!" Ozma replied. Her staff was resting against the enormous golden chair that was her throne. She was cross, and stood up in the middle of her rebuttal.

"My lady! I was only putting the matter of my girlfriends life at the forefront of my concerns! And to yours! I have never cowered away for a mission! I may loose courage sometimes, but I will never give up!" I was getting cross too, I may be many things, but I will never be a coward.

"Good! I'm glad. Now what are you going to do?" she asked sitting back down again.

"I have demands which if you want the Nome King dead, must be met." She turned her head askew to me in intrigue.

"Go on,"

"I require the full service of TikTok. I demand that he be given a refit so that he can fight with more techniques and to never require someone else to wind him. He should be able to wind him self."

"Alright. What else? Glinda, take note of these for me please."

"Next, I require our old armor, plus a full body chain mail. But not just any chain mail. I demand the enchanted armor from the Emerald mines up in Glikkus, and I require a quicker way to communicate with you should we need to tell you anything." I finished. I watched Glinda charm a quill that carefully wrote down everything I said, and when I was done, the parchment ripped its self off the pad, and floated into Ozma's hands for her to review.

"I can have all this done for you in three weeks time. In the mean time, you are welcome to stay here with Glinda, or explore things of your own accord. But for now, I will alert the clockworks and metallurgists at once. I will report to you on the progress of all this work. Leave me now, I have much to do," Ozma dismissed us, and I left with Natalee and Glinda. We exited the Palace, and headed east, only a few hundred feet away this time. We were going to Glinda's wing in the Emerald City. Her wing was the second tallest emerald building, and had a flag waving proudly at the top. The Gillikenese ensign.

When we got inside her wing, Natalee was put on one of the beds in the nursing section. One of the Emerald City doctors came and did some examinations on her vital signs, to see how she was doing. Surprisingly, she was off the charts in bone strength, vitamins, and all other health situations. She was doing very well, and was just getting some much needed sleep. I got into the same bed, and cuddled with her, hugging her as we slept, waiting to have my demands to Ozma fulfilled. Glinda never said anything about it, but we could tell she was a little appalled that I gave a list of demands to the one supreme reigning monarch of all of Oz. it didn't matter though, we were safe, more than comfortable and all together. Liseli was sitting at the window sill, looking out at the sunset and Glinda came over for once only wearing a night gown, still holding her staff, but no longer wearing her crown, that had been locked away for the night. The staff would be too, but not yet.

"What's the matter dear? Aren't you sleepy, it's been a strain for us all."

"I am but I can't help wondering, can the Nomes follow us here? I mean if what Ozma said about Langwidere is correct, then we should be very very afraid." Liseli was concerned. For her self and all of us.

"Just get some rest Liseli, nothing will harm you here. Out ther we should be worried, but here, we are under the protecting spells of the most powerful Sorceress ever. And Ozma too! I'm just kidding. Good night dear." Glinda went off to bed and with a flick of her wand, locked the door at the bottom of this building, protecting them further. The lights went out, and we all went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Days went by, most of them uneventful. Sometimes Liseli would fly over to Natalee's handbag, checking on her eggs. Some days Anthony walked over to the window and stared into the distance. To the front ahead of him was Gillikin, to the right, was Munchkinland, and he could imagine seeing Natalee's house from the first time they came to Oz.

Natalee was standing next to me, with her arm around me. It took a while, but she had fully recouped now, and was admiring the view, but more importantly and specifically, they were thinking about the Nome King, and about the next step in their mission. Glinda came behind us, wearing a light red gown, and was already wearing her golden crown, and holding her golden staff of power, of course.

"What's the matter? Are you two ok?" she asked. She stood behind and between us, looking out into the morning distance, with the orange and yellow sun light from the east, from the rising sun. It had been a full week since I told Ozma to do those things for us, or else, I would refuse to continue the mission, having Natalee's life be more important than the Nome King.

"Oh yeah we're fine, just admiring the morning view." Anthony said while turning around, startled a little, not expecting anyone else there. Just then, someone knocked on the door. Glinda walked over to the door and opened it revealing an Emerald City guard. The ones wearing all green trench coats, with the black military hat, and holding those enormous spears. This one was decorated more however. he had a dark velevet green tunic on, with the lepels folded outwards, showing gold like the yellow brick road. He wore red cloves, and had a sash covered in ribbons and medals draped on his left shoulder. On his right shoulder was a gold wrope aigulette, indicating he had command of the gale Force now. The former keeper of the Emperor's Dragons, this man had become Commander now, and enlisted in a different department of the Home Guard.

"What brings you here… Commander Cherrystone! Oh how good to see you again!" These two went way back, back from when Liir Thropp was our age. As of late, Liir was at home with his wife Candle and his newborn daughter, Rain Thropp. Back then of course, Cherrystone was either affiliated with the Emperor's Dragons, or was a high ranking soldier in the Wizard's secret police, the Gale Force. Glinda was happy to see him, but her trust was only skin deep with him. But anyway Commander Cherrystone came on business and after he and Lady Glinda hugged, he went back to business.

"Your Goodness, I bring news from Ozma, she is away right now, on duty in Traum. However, she brings news to one Anthony and Natalee, ordering them to go to Glikkus, to be fitted with their enchanted armor from the Emerald Mines." He looked up from the parchment letter he read from, and stared at me and Natalee. Glinda stepped closer to us two and then spoke.

"I will take them there. Thank you Commander, it was very nice catching up with an old friend."

"Madam, I must insist that they travel alone. The Nomes are highly agitated from recent events, and they would have no quandaries about attempting to defeat them. I know a way to get them there. They used it the last time they were here." Commander Cherrystone replied.

"And what way be that?" I asked him, now holding my white wooden staff out in front.

"You will go to Glikkus, via Dragon. And you will be pleased to know, that BlueFire has been eagerly waiting for a time like this to come up, and that he is now married. Well, as married as an Animal in Oz can be really." Commander finished. Having worked in the past with the Dragons, he knew where to find them, and Anthony and Natalee were happy, happy that we'd be able to see him again. And meet his wife too.

"Are you sure you're up for that Natalee?" Glinda wanted to be certain we'd be alright.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine, really." Natalee replied. She harnessed her bow, grabbed her handbag (which now had the Powder of Life, and the three eggs from Liseli inside. Glinda nodded, and told us she would see us safe at the gate to the yellow brick road from here, and should we need anything, that we simply call out her name and she would be there in an instant.

"We will probably be back in a week or so. If Ozma has more news for us before we are back, you can use Liseli." I offered. Liseli flew over to us said good bye, and then landed on Glinda's shoulder. Commander Cherrystone lead us out of the Emerald Palace, and down to the Dragon Cupboard, the place where all the Dragons were kept and maintained. They were allowed to fly, but only in certain seasons. This being Summer, it would not normally happen at this time.

"I will take you to BlueFire, and then you two can decide who gets on the new one." The Commander stated. We had already mentally chosen one, Natalee wanted the girl, and I wanted Blue. We rounded a long underground corridor, and then I could see a blue light, this time not from my staff. It was our old friend BlueFire!

"BLUE! Hey man how have you been?" I asked him, it was great seeing him again, we missed him most of all, because we knew him the longest, and he helped us the most. And to top all that, he was certainly the most impressive looking of all the Animals in Oz. He was taller than last time we saw him, he was still growing. His skin was of scales, not like fish, to mean flexible and shiny and weak. His were very hard, almost like a rock when touched, and they were rough, it was basically a Dragons armor, except for their stomachs, which were exposed skin. They had no wings, relying on their own magic and that of Oz to fly. His spine was still engulfed in blue flames, and the shade was Anthony's favorite shade of blue. Not as dark as cobalt, but not as light as the sky. Rather it was a perfect middle path. Like a deep ocean or like a lighter sapphire.

"Anthony how great to see you again! I had been hearing news of you for quite a while now and had begun to think you didn't need me this time. I am glad that I was wrong! And Natalee, how could I forget you, miss horse master?" We chuckled, and Blue's booming, British- sounding, deep voice thundered once again. He bowed his head when he saw Natalee, as a sign of respect, and she did the same.

"So, this Commander tells me you have a wife now, where is she?" Natalee anxiously asked. Commander Cherrystone had unlocked the iron cage door and I had begun mounting Blue. Then, there was a sudden light behind her pink or purple this time. It was a beautiful color, somewhere between pink and violet. This Dragon was.

"Look behind you miss," Commander Cherrystone pointed to the other iron gated cell across Blue and directly behind Natalee. Before all we could see was black in the darkness of this the Dragon Cupboard, but now with this pinkish purple Dragoness awake, the blue and the purple lights illuminated us each in our own favorite shade of colors. In the middle, the Commander looked brown, wearing green with blue and pink light shining on him. The Dragoness spoke, lifting her head to full height.

"My name is VioletFire. Blue and I betrothed 2 years ago. He told me that seeing how happy and how much you benefit from each other in so many profound ways, that he started looking for a Dragoness to be with. I met him one winter when I was on my way to be a witness at the Conference of the Birds, and we fell in love." VioletFire said. Natalee walked forwards closer and Commander Cherrystone opened the gate.

"Will you allow me to ride on your back to get to Glikkus?" She waited for a reply.

"Yes, just hold on tight, I like to fly high and fast." VioletFire responded.

"Good I do too!" Blue said at the same time as Natalee. Blue fire lurched up into the air, and blew his fire bombs up at the ceiling in the cave here and created a hole large enough to fly through. The daylight streamed in, in a visible cone of sunshine. Natalee and I both told Commander Cherrystone we were thankful to him for showing us to the Dragons, and then he left on horseback back to the Emerald City Palace. With myself on Blue's back, we soared a hundred feet in the air, and hovered just outside the Emerald city, waiting for Violet and Natalee to come through. Suddenly, a burst of pink flame jettisoned high into the skies as Violet with Natalee came up with us. We hovered, getting our bearings, and set course for the Emerald Mines, and began flying high, with nothing around us but Ozian air.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Meanwhile deep in the Nome King's Dominion, in his own lair, he was awarding his Nomes and the Wheelers on their triumphant attacks on Anthony and more notably, Natalee.

"My powerful Nomes, you have done very well. Both of them have almost died, splendid!" The King's deep thunderous voice rumbled. He made an imprint on the cave wall of his head wearing a crown, and the Nomes were all cheering, and the Wheelers were all screaming with joy of their approval by the King. Maybe now they would be trusted enough to do things on their own like the Nomes can, but only if they were sexist enough.

"Sire, we wish to inform you of something we found in the lady's bag while she was imprisoned in Princess Langwidere's castle."

"Yes what is that Wheeler?" The Nome King turned his head, causing the stone in the rocky cave to rumble until he could look at the Wheeler who spoke.

"They have an Owl as a friend, and well, there were three eggs in there along with-" The Nomes screamed in terror, and dropped their mouths in horror. The Wheelers were dreading their punishment, which they believed was sure to come. The Nome King was horrified, and his face showed it. As soon as the word egg was spoken, he froze.

"Where are they now?" The Nome King was furious, he knew all to well that the eggs are poison to Nomes, and the fact that we had three, was terrifying. None of the Nomes knew, and the Wheelers had been dealing with things of their own interest and that of Langwidere's. The one pathetic Wheeler replied weakly,

"I umm, I don't know but they-"

"WELL THEN, FIND OUT! AND WHEN YOU DO, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! DO AS I SAY!" The Nome King rumbled the entire mountain, causing the meek Wheelers to all race away back to Kiamo Ko. The Nomes started talking about the old days when the Wicked Witch of the West was in power, and of the Grimmerie, and the key.

"WAIT HOLD A MINUTE! Glinda gave Anthony the key, AND THEY HAVE THE BOOK?" The Nome King asked. He knew that if one could combine the power of the book and the Key, unthinkable magic could be unleashed. No limits, no restrictions, anything could be done, or undone. The Nome King was beginning of thinking about bringing the Witch back. But he would have to do it secretly, and personally. If anyone knew about it, Ozma and Glinda would capture her, and put her on trial, and most assuredly imprison her or worse, banish her from Oz, forever. The Nome King now had a plan, and knew that The Witch would love to come back into play, she after all used to have a brother, but he was viciously murdered by Natalee and Anthony last time.

"Bring me the Key, and find The Witch's cloak and hat!" The King ordered the Wheelers. The Nomes were ordered to bring the source, Anthony had the Grimmerie, and the Key, but had no idea about the power of the two combined, and if the Wicked Witch was to come back, then the Nome King had little time. The Wheelers went back to Langwidere's castle, and told her of the plan, and she of course liked it very much. She pointed out to the Wheelers to tell the Nome King, the more times she is killed, the more powerful she is when she comes back. And if the key were involved in the Grimmerie's black magic, she would be immortal. All they had to do, was kidnap Anthony. Langwidere didn't think that would be too hard, even though she was already discovered by Natalee and Anthony, she could still attempt to take Natalee's, "absolutely beautiful head!" as Langwidere told the Wheelers most of the time. When she was at her castle, she would be dressing her forty heads in different styles of make up and other things, obsessed with being the most beautiful, all the time. The Nome King sent out his Nomes to find Anthony, and the Wheelers would wait until Anthony was found, so they could both strike at once, overwhelming them in number.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter16

Glinda back at the City of Emeralds received letters from the Tinman, that Langwidere and the Wheelers had begun planning not just speaking, about resurrecting the Wicked Witch of the West. She was horrified and confused. The Wicked Witch really did die that time with Natalee and Anthony. How could this be possible? And then she remembered the Book and the Key were the combined source of the amount of black magic required for such an act of Wickedness. Also, she assumed correctly that the past deal between Elphaba Thropp and the Unnamed Devil was yet to be finished still.

"Perhaps they agreed that if she were to die, then she would be resurrected by the Nome King in order to stop Ozma." Glinda the Good paced, wearing her royal light blue very large poofed gown, and her crown now had white feathers attached on the sides of her head. She thumped her golden sun staff on the ground as she walked every left foot.

"I think that is exactly what is happening. But the only way they will get the Key and the Book, is by kidnapping Anthony. HE has both. And the only way they can kidnap him, is if Natalee is either not with him, or worse…" The Tinman replied, equally panicked. Glinda was Ozma regent for these few weeks while Ozma was still away.

"Then I need to have a talk with Langwidere and The Nome King. You and the Lion guard the Palace. I will be in Ev." Glinda's staff lit pink, and her bubble came down, and she went immediately to Ev to discuss terms of her resurrection. She could not allow that to happen with out retributions to be made at his expense, for the safety of Oz.

The Tinman remained in the throne room, and called upon the Lion to help him. Commander Cherrystone posted longer and more frequent century armed guards at every entrance in every county, and at every gate.

Glinda arrived in the Nome King's lair, and all the Nomes were laughing and pointing and starring and causing all other sorts of rude commotion. She told them all to be silent, and then slammed her staff on the ground with both hands, and they all fell silent, unable to even move.

"I call upon the King of the Nomes, and of Ev for a meeting. And Princess Langwidere as well. I require immediate discussion with both of them." The cave rumbled, and out from thee center of the rocky and stone made floor, The Nome King appeared in his unfamiliar original form. Still made of stone, but this time taking the form of a normal man. Bearded, and broad shouldered, he wore a large jeweled crown.

"Langwidere will be here shortly. What can I do for you, Miss Glinda?" The Nome King formed a large rectangular table, with him at the head, and forced Glinda to sit down near him. The Nomes all went away, respecting their King's privacy, and also being disgusted by Glinda's beauty and goodness.

"I hear you wish to raise the Witch of the West. If this is true, you and I are going to be very active enemies, my old friend. You know as well as I do, I cannot let you do that. But, I am willing to bargain with you." Glinda spoke forcefully, but was also genial.

"I'm listening go on." The Nome King's deep voice responded, and he folded his hands on his lap, waiting patiently for Glinda to continue. At this time, in a cloud of purple and pink smoke, Langwidere finally remembered how to teleport, being so obsessed with her heads, she didn't think she could do it even.

"Langwidere, how nice of you to finally join us." Glinda scolded. Even to her enemies, she was respectful. Langwidere couldn't give a rats ass about Glinda however.

"Can it, bubble brain. Ooh you have such a beautiful head though," Langwidere looked at her head from different angles, and the Nome King used his own magic, and forced her to sit and shut up.

"Glinda has become aware of our plan to restore the Witch of the West. She has a deal to offer us." The Nome King informed Langwidere. She looked intently at Glinda, also eager to hear it.

"I will allow you to do this on one condition. Only one. She will go on trial set by Ozma herself and I. At the end of said trial, she will be punished, and exiled from Oz. Forced to live in imprisonment on Earth." Glinda stood and walked over to the Nome King, offering her hand to shake, sealing the deal for good. The Nome King refused to shake at first, remembering that a deal made having anything to do with Ozma, if broken, meant destruction, death. HE shook her hand, and the pearl around Glinda's neck shined gold. The color of Ozma. Langwidere was unsatisfied, she desperately wanted Natalee's head.

"I demand to have anther head for my collection. LET THAT BE PART OF THE DEAL WITCH!" She stood, and aimed her wand at Glinda, who ran back to her, and while choking her with her staff, said,

"If you lay another hand on any of them, I will personally see that you are dropped in the Deadly Desert. UNDERSTOOD?" Glinda threatened, protecting us both. Through coughs and a hard to understand choking voice, Langwidere agreed, to not take her head. Glinda normally did not trust her enemies, but she knew that a deal like this would never be broken because of Ozma's influence. She was the supreme sorceress, just mentioning her name could force an enemy to withdraw. And when involved with bargains, hers were always the most serious and the closest kept. She returned to the Emerald City, and told the Tinman and the Lion of her progress. The Lion was terrified that she would allow the Witch to return, but Glinda insisted that everything would be fine because Ozma would banish her from Oz. When Ozma returned, Glinda again told what had happened, and was actually very pleased.

"I will take much pleasure in ending her time here, especially in that way. A Witch out of Oz, is miserable indeed. And in due time, she will have forgotten all about Oz. Forever. It is the perfect ending. Oz and Earth will both be safe. Very well done and, clever last minute decision making Lady Glinda." Ozma bade farewell to the Tinman and the Lion who received a special gift for even in their smallest of ways, helping Glinda on this very important task. The Lion received a magic sword. It had apparently incredible fighting and defending powers, that to her were still unknown. The Tinman received titanium instead of tin. Making him the shiniest and strongest of all the men in power in Oz. Glinda reminded Ozma that this still meant Anthony and Natalee were every close to being attacked by the Nomes and Wheelers at the same time. So, she told her also of the deal, and that she would oversee them and make sure they remained alive and unharmed.

"Glinda, this is brilliant for us and for Oz, yes, but can we really put Anthony and Natalee in definite danger? Danger that none of them have faced before?" Ozma was beginning to have second thoughts about this plan and deal, because she was starting to worry about me and Natalee.

"They have faced worse scenarios before, and emerged triumphant. I have no doubt they will and can again." Glinda was confident. She was worried as well, but she knew it was something we could handle if we really concentrated our efforts and worked together, just like the last time we were there.

"Still, I want you to go with them, make sure they do not come out harmed. We want them to raise her so we can punish her and exile her forever, but we also need Anthony and Natalee to be safe."

"Of course. Ozma Tip, I will watch them every step of the way just as always." Glinda reassured Ozma. She was just about to walk away and go on with her day when she tripped on the floor and looked down and saw the Ruby Slipper again. She began to worry.

"Just a moment Glinda. Surely if the Wicked Witch of the West comes back, she will want to have these shoes again. Nothing's changed. Only now er brother has been murdered, along with her Dragons, Monkeys, Bees and Crows. She will have ample motives for wanting them again." Ozma was very worried, and was beginning to think this was a terrible idea.

"Ozma, Anthony and Natalee are on their way to completing the mission to kill then Nome King. I am quite sure they will not simply leave the Ruby SLipper out in the opn after they do said deed for all to see! Anthony knows better than to do somrhting like that. Also, we cannot pass up this oppurtunity to get rid of the Witch once and for all. The Nome King and Langwidere will raise the Witch of the West wether or not we made an agreement with them. That is immaterial to them I was just thinking if they are going to do this, then they need to know there are some conditions which must be met, or we would not allo them to do anything. I made a promise to Oz, I cannot allow the Ozians to be put in such immediate and definite terrible danger, so I told them if they do raise her, that she would be punished. Banished, and finally imprisoned in a world where magic is a myth. Not even, it is fiction to them." Glinda explained fully both her intentions, and their own plan for dealing with the revived Wicked Witch. Ozma was at peace with it but had one last point to make.

"We both should be in the room watching the Witch rise up again. That is the only way we will be able to capture her. The Nome King will allow us to be there because of our deal, and Langwiedere knows better than to mess with you anymore. Yes this will work perfectly. Excellent work your Goodness. I just wanted to ensure that nothing could go wrong with this. If anything were to happen to ANthony and Natalee while they are here, I don't know what I would do."

"It would be dreadful, truly. Which is why I will not let that happen. Now, we have much to do, it is time we carry on with our current objectives." Glinda exited the room, and continued with their plan. Ozma had told Glinda to go and give Anthony and Natalee their small ways of communication (which would be pocket sized magic crystal looking spheres) with Ozma while they were on their journey. Glinda told them that they were on Dragons heading to Glikkus to get their armor fitted, and that she would give it to them upon their return. All that was needed now, was time.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Anthony and Natalee arrived in Glikkus and they each told Blue and Violet to go and do what they need or want because they would be a while. The Glikkuans welcomed us both into their county, and recognized us from their past. They already had our armor waiting for us. It was beautiful armor. Built for the same purpose as chain mail, and instead of links of steel welded together, they were magical Emeralds from deep within their minds just beyond the Canals, and had great power. They were not perfect, but they were indestructible, which meant that they could no longer be harmed by blades or other things. Only magic could harm us now. As we exited the armory we didn't have time to put on the new armor, it had to go on underneath everything we wore, so we bewitched it, to fit inside our pocket until we got back to the Emerald City. But when we got back to the Courtyard where we landed, we heard loud screams and chains being thrown Langwidere had returned with her army of Wheelers and had trapped BlueFire and VioletFire.

"BLUE! VIOLET! UN HAND THEM YOU WITCH!" I whipped out my staff and it lit blue waiting for my signal to fire electricity at her. Natalee aimed her bow at Langwidere's head.

"MOVE AN INCH AND I BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!" Natalee threatened.

The Wheelers were increasing in number and Langwidere ran towards us.

"GIVE ME THE BOOK ANTHONY! AND THE KEY TO THE EMERALD CITY!" Langwidere was now beginning to fight with me and electric shots were flying everywhere. She was wearing her original head this time, and was quite a sight. She had gotten no sleep so her eyes looked very wide, and had dark brown hair tied in an arranged mess with a black stick on the top of her head.

"GIVE ME THE KEY AND THE BOOK! YOU HAVE NO USE FOR THEM!" Langwidere whipped her wand at me and fired electricity at me, sending me down on the ground, and then all of a sudden, as I began standing up again, the Nomes formed, and we were so outrageously outnumbered, it was unfair. The Nomes surrounded Natalee. They weren't trying to fight her, just restrain her. She was screaming and firing all the arrows she could, but nothing worked, and then they stopped in a small circle around her, and she was trapped. I fired plasma at Langwidere who was trying to find the key and the book.

"I HAVE THE KEY BUT NOT THE BOOK WHAT DO YOU WANT FORM ME?" Anthony screamed. Langwidere figured out that Natalee must have the book because it was fact that one of us had it, so she ran over to her and shoved the Nomes with her own spells and then used her wand to form an electric blade sort o like a lightning bolt, and then aimed it at her neck. Glinda's voice echoed throughout the land, "The Desert awaits, Princess" reminding her that she is watching this take place, making sure that we do not get harmed, but also ensuring that they get what they are attacking us for. BluFire tried fighting his chains, but they were too thick and heavy. He couldn't move. Only the light from his beloved VioletFire alerted him that she was still alive as well.

"IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THE BOOK, I AM GOING TO TAKE YOUR BEAUTIFUL HEAD AND THEN KILL YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"Just give it to her Natalee! We don't need it anyway! IT'S NOT WORTH YOUR LIFE!"

"Listen to him Natalee, he is smart right now!" Natalee rummaged through her purse, and threw the thick old black book at Langwidere, hitting her on the head, causing it to unscrew a little. With a loud screech she screwed her head back on, and then picked up the book. The Nomes were still surrounding Natalee but not fighting, so she just stood there, watching through the holes in the gaps between the Nomes standing together.

"There's just one more thing, the Key! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!"

"Why do you want these things?" I asked her, lowering my staff for a second. Langwidere began laughing hysterically, knowing that she is secretly trying to resurrect the most evil woman in Oz's history, and that if I gave her the key she would never be able to die no matter how much water is involved. But, the water would still be enough to knock her unconscious, she just would never die from it. But I didn't know this and Langwidere was not planning on telling me any time soon.

"All in good time deary, all in good time. Give me the key right now, I'm getting tired of all this fighting, your making me sweat, which IS DESTROYING MY MAKE UP!" I couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous narcissism.

"If I give you the Key, will you not harm me or Natalee?"

"How do you know what I am using the key for won't harm you? Can you trust a very old enemy?"

"I know you won't because Glinda is watching you! I heard her voice just then! She obviously knows what's going on here, SO DON'T MESS WITH ME OR MY GIRLFRIEND! THAT GOES TO YOU TOO YOU FREAKING SEXIST JACK ASS NOMES!"

"Really Anthony, there's no need for talk like that. Just give me the key and I will leave, and you can go fly around with that blonde, bubble faced, fat old COW YOU CALL GOODNESS! Just, give me the key. And Oh SUCH a beautiful face you have too. Too bad I'm not a boy, I'd have missed out on your head too!" I pulled the Key from my pocket and held it out in front of me. In my head I asked my self, "Glinda, I don't know what to do, Can I really help Langwidere and trust that she won't go back on her word?" I did not expect anything else but my own voice, and why should I? It's my head! But I swear I heard Glinda's soft comforting voice whisper, "It's ok, believe me, you will want to give her the key when I tell you Ozma's plan" So with that, I walked slowly to Langwidere who was not very tall really, and handed her the key.

"There. Now Leave this place, and, LET HER GO!" Langwidere smiled and in another cloud of magenta smoke, disappeared, along with her Wheelers. The Nomes all mumbled something to them selves, and in an earth quake affect, disappeared as well. The chains holding down Blue and Violet were gone, and everybody was confused. That was the first time Langwidere and especially the Nomes and Wheelers did not try to kill us.

"Natalee, I have a mix of very bad and very good feelings about what just happened, I think I know what they are up to, but we need to see Glinda. Immediately." We ran over to our Dragons, and told them we didn't have time to explain, we just needed to get back to the Emerald City and see Glinda as fast as possible. They leaped off the ground, and in only a matter of hours, we landed back at the Palace.


	18. Chapter 18

With a ground shaking thud, Violet and Blue landed in the courtyard nearest the entrance to the Emerald Palace where Ozma and Glinda were, waiting for our return. Blue and Violet had to return to the Dragon Cupboard, but assured us they would be more than glad to offer their assistance whenever needed again.

"Alright Natalee, we gotta hurry, I have a feeling something terrible is happening and we are as usual, right in the middle of it."

"Yeah. And Why did we give the Key to Oz and the Grimmerie to Langwidere and the Nomes? Aren't we supposed to be stopping them? Why is Glinda helping them? And what's even more strange, is that she seemed happy to do it! Something very fishy is going on, and I wanna know what I'm being forced into here." Natalee and I started running which was a very stupid idea because there were about a million stairs that led all the way to the top of the building and by the time we reached the top where the throne room was, we were so out of breath, we had to rest for a few seconds. Glinda heard people running, and so out of speculation, opened the door to inspect who or what was making so much noise.

"Oh it's you two, come here quickly, we have much to talk about." Glinda let us in, and Ozma was sitting down at a round golden table, that we had never seen before. It was magically built just for the occasion.

"We have glorious news for you. But, you must hear us all the way through, or else it will seem horrible to you." Ozma instructed us, still smiling widely. For what I did not know yet, but I could assume correctly that is had to do with what Glinda was about to begin explaining.

"So, a few weeks ago, right when you two headed out for Glikkus to get your new armor, which I will help get you both fitted in later by the way, The Tinman gave me a message from The Vinkus, about Langwidere and the Nome King." Glinda paused, and Ozma continued.

"He told her that they were both planning one massive strike, but not a typical strike to get you both killed. This time, he only wanted to steel two items that he could use to bring an old friend back to him. Now, before you begin guessing, let me tell you that this person is the very same Witch that you two killed the last time you were here. I know what you're thinking, "How can we let them do that, she was so evil," right? Well, I'll tell you. Miss Glinda was clever enough to travel back to Ev and have a meeting with Princess Langwidere and The Nome King, telling them that we will allow this to happen if two demands are met. Firstly, that the Witch will be punished for her deeds in a formal trial, judged by myself and Glinda. The Second, that she is to be banished from Oz, forever." Ozma and Glinda smiled at each other.

"Where is she going if she won't be allowed to stay in Oz?" I asked, worried about what the answer might be.

"Earth of course. However, when one is banished from Oz, there are a few things that happen to you, one immediately, others over time. I am surprised you don't know this Anthony, interesting. Anyway the first thing that happens to you if and only if you are convicted against sins and crimes before the reigning ruler of Oz, and the people, like how Elphaba here is. She will be punished and when I say punished, I mean the ancient magic of this land, that started it all, will see through this trial, that there is someone who has not obeyed the Oziad, and will therefore be dealt with to the Land's accord. The second thing is that you can never return, ever, under any circumstances. The third thing is possibly most valuable. You forget everything you know about Oz, and everything in it. So if you for example are on a bus in Boston, and see a woman you recognize as the punished form of Elphaba, she will probably look at you funny for staring at her so much. She will not remember you. But here is the only dangerous part. She will remember the trial, and that you were there, but she will forget what you look like and sound like this sort of thing. Everything that happened to her up until the time of the Trial, will be lost forever." Ozma finished, and Glinda had more to say.

"Do not think please, that we are lusting for revenge on what she has done to all of us. We are simply pleased that we are finally in a situation where she can never hurt anyone ever again. She will not remember anything. She will be in a place where magic is a myth, a child's fiction as they call it. We want her to be resurrected, so she can be finally truly defeated. A Witch can never die. Their body may be destroyed truly, which is what you did three years ago, but their soul stays, that's why they come back again and again. But finally we have found a way to put an end to that, forever. And once you two get rid of the Nome King, Oz will be safe for good. That's what is important. Your safety. You remember what I told you would happen if you die here…" Glinda trailed off looking at Natalee. I knew there have been two very close calls for each of us so far, and we hadn't even started the hunt for the King, but that very deep stare spooked me a bit, almost as if Glinda knew something that I didn't.

"Yes I do. Well, I will say I am relieved to hear that, because I was starting to think there was some fishy business going on. I thought it was really weird when Langwidere didn't really try to kill me and Anthony. She tried to take my head of course, but that's normal for her. Now I know why. Good." She was very relieved, her muscles relaxed from stressing so much about what all of that meant, but now she was fine, with it, and was looking forward to the Trial, that would be a sight. Last time we saw her, we had just killed her entire army and her brother, and stolen her Shoes. Glinda stood up and walked to be behind me where I was sitting.

"I'm glad too. Although I am still worried. What if her memory comes back while she's on Earth, what will we do then?" I asked, not looking forward to having to dodge a Wicked Witch on the way home from errands or something.

"It won't happen. The Oziad(1) states clearly that, "anyone who has defied these stipulations, shall be punished in a court of law, put on trial for sentencing, and if his/her actions, crimes, sins or curses are terrorist like, he/she shall be exiled, and take a full bottle of Oblivion Juice," don't worry Anthony. It is the perfect plan, good for them even better for us." Glinda was confident and I was too but to a certain extent. If she remembered even the smallest of details, she would most surely want to destroy me and Natalee. In my head I said to myself that she should be forced to drink two full bottles of it, just to be sure. Ozma dismissed us, and Natalee went to her bed room before I could meet up with her, and shut the door. Glinda met with me a few seconds later, and I asked her about that stare.

"Anthony, there is something you should know. While you were away, Liseli also went missing. Only for about a day or so, and then she returned."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Well, it's the nature of her absence. You see, Liseli was away on work, not leisure. She accidentally dropped a scroll written by Langwidere. Anthony, I think she is telling Langwidere everything we talk about, and everything you tell her. Which is why she knew where to find you to take the Key and the Grimmerie."

"But that's impossible, She was with me the whole time, this is absurd," I couldn't believe it. How could someone I thought was a friend do something like this? Although I did keep in mind she was Langwidere's messenger originally, not mine or Natalee's.

After the discussion ended, Glinda carried me to my chamber late that night and put me to sleep. Natalee came out of her chamber and laid down on the enormous sofa near my bed, and slept next to me. The next day, Glinda then took this opportunity to give me and Natalee a single, yellow, colored crystal ball that could fit in our hands. Inside was a special liquid, a mixture of Water from the enchanted Nonestic Ocean, and from the River that flowed through all the regions of Oz. today was the day that Natalee and I were to hunt down and kill the Nome King, hopefully. Glindaput them in our hands and held our fingers enclosing it.

"If you ever need to signal Ozma, or alert me of something immediately, use this. All you do is speak the name, and he/she will appear in the ball." Glinda explained as I put it in my pocket. Natalee looked at me worriedly, would we seriously be in such a dire need to ask for extra help? How dangerous is the Nome King? We swallowed our fear, and walked with Glinda over to the other room, where enormous coats of armor waited for us.

"Now then, your new armor. As I am sure you are already informed, it is not perfect, but it is better than what you are wearing now. You must put the Emerald armor on first, so it is touching your skin, and then put your old armor over it. And Natalee, you have to put the leather on over the emerald chain mail, then your purple suit of arms. You can change over there Natalee, and Anthony you can use that room there." She left to go into a separate room , leaving us to have some privacy before we changed. When we came out, only I had the visible Emerald chain mail, Natalee had her leather over it, and we looked like real Oz warriors. Natalee had the Emerald necklace around her neck still so we both had something green, representing we are for the Emerald City. Now, we had to wait for TikTok to be ready from his overhaul, to be able to wind himself, and have even more fighting techniques. After that our mission takes us back to Ev, where we defeat the Nome King, somehow we had to get him to eat the eggs. But where was Liseli again?

(1) In the Book _Wicked,_ I know it was a religious txt, but in my story, it is Oz's constitution, Bill of Rights, and set of Law.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Nomes had been ordered after the meeting with Langwidere and Glinda to find and retrieve the Witch's cloak and hat. The Nomes then remembered from stories and news that the last stand of the Wicked Witch took place at Lake Chorge, in between the Emerald City, (then the Emerald palace of the Wicked Witch of Oz) and Shiz University which had at the time, been retrofitted into a fortress harnessing all Oz's resistance forces. So, the Nomes transported via rocks of course, to the Greater Kells near Kiamo Ko, and then from there marched to the Lake.

Glinda and Ozma were nervously awaiting the Nomes next steps. What would happen if they were unsuccessful? Or worse, what if they couldn't find anyone to capture the Witch once she is resurrected, setting the most powerful Wicked person loose once again? Just then, the doors sprung widely open, and in came Commander Cherrystone.

"Your Ozness, my lady Glinda. I heard news that you are looking for someone able to capture the Wicked Witch?"

"Yes that is correct Commander. Would you do us the honor?" Glinda answered. She remembered that he along with many other members of the Gale Force attempted for decades to capture her, but never could.

"Nothing would please me more," Cherrystone smiled, he would love to do this for Glinda and Ozma. But he had logistics questions. One cannot simply handcuff a Wicked Witch.

"You must leave today, as soon as we are finished talking, and go to Ev. From there, you will go the The Nome King's Dominion, and wait with him and no doubt Langwidere, and be Oz's witness to the resurrection. Brace yourself for that, it is sure to be a very dark event. Anyway. At the precise second that she is finished and is breathing again, you will grab both her hands from behind. This is imperative. If you are a nanosecond too slow, the entire plan will fall, and she will kill you in a most painful slow way. So, you have her hands very tightly, and then with this puff puff juice, you will bring her back to this room. Once she is here, Ozma will have her staff waiting, and hold her still until the Trial is ready." Glinda had thought of every detail, and planned everything. This was highly risky though. If even the smallest discretion was made in these plans, someone would surely die.

"How do I use the juice?" He asked. Glinda picked up a crystal bottle of a very dark purple liquid, that was bubbling at the surface, and handed it to him. He was still in Uniform, and put it in his one of many pockets.

"Do not drink it, it is most rancid, and not helpful. You put a spoonful equivalent in your mouth, then spit it fiercely out in front of you on the ground, and think to yourself, the name of the place you wish to transport. In this case, say Emerald City Palace throne room in your head." Glinda was confident that this would work, Commander Cherrystone had the motivation and the capability. She herself had all the logistics, and Ozma had the perks of being the most powerful in all sorcery. Not to mention being Queen of Oz.

Meanwhile, the Nomes had reached Lake Chorge, and began combing the surface walking around the perimeter for her cloak, and hat. The broom had exploded just before she died, her life ending.

"Hey I think we should submerge ourselves. If it's been three years and we can't find anything, I bet her stuff is at the bottom." One of the Nomes suggested. Two others walked to the edge, and then jumped into the lake. Being rock, stone and other hard materials, they sank to the bottom, and continued searching. For a while there was nothing. And then in the vast blue distance, they could see something that Barracuda's were circling. As they approached, they murdered the Barracuda's in their way, and saw the enormous black cloak, along with her famous signature black pointed hat. They picked it up, and began climbing the shelf that led up to the surface, and returned to Ev.

Ozma back in the throne room, could sense the terrible level of wickedness stirring in the distance. It had begun. Glinda gestured with her golden sun staff it was time he had better get over to the Nome King's Dominion quickly. She sent him away in one of her bubbles, and Ozma began pacing, holding her hands together, against her gold colored corseted stomach.

"We needn't worry. The Unnamed God is watching closely now. We will be fine. Just, get your staff ready to hold her down, the moment she sees me, she will want to fight at once." Glinda encouraged. Ozma nodded, and took a very deep breath heading over to her throne, where her staff was leaning against. She sang to herself again, and her staff lit red, filling the room.

Back in Ev, Commander Cherrystone had just arrived in the Nome King's Dominion, and saw nothing but darkness.

"I call upon the Nome King, I am here under Ozma's order regarding the deal relating to the Wicked Witch." At first his call was followed by silence; ignored. After a while, the Nome King remembered if he didn't allow him, untold destruction would ensue. He then exposed his original form, the same form he showed for the meeting about all this.

"Commander, nice to finally meet you. SO how does it feel?" He asked.

"How does what feel?"

"Taking orders from women all the time, especially from that blonde headed BIMBO YOU CALL GOODNESS"

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT GLINDA!" Commander Cherrystone aimed his huge spear at the King's throat.

"Please, if I really wanted you to, you be a puddle, or an ornament, or my particular favorite, the FIREY FURNACE! NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" The King ordered, and Cherrystone found himself unable to move. Remember he was only a man, no magic in him at all. Compared to the extremely powerful, King of Ev.

The Nomes had now returned, and the two in front held out fully extended, all 45 feet of Elphaba Thropp's cloak. The last Nome on the end held her wide-brimmed, torn, black, pointed hat.

"Would you all rise for the coming of the most powerful Witch ever seen in Oz's long disgusting female infested history." The Nome King ordered the rest of his Nomes behind him along with Commander Cherrystone, and what was left (by their own choice) of Langwidere's Wheelers. The cloak was bewitched by the Nome King to appear in how it folded to look as if it were being worn. The hat was levitated to Elphaba's full height, combat boots for shoes accounted for. Then the Nome King began the matter of incantation and the ceremonial chanting to bring the Witch back. Commander Cherrystone was just beginning to see how much danger he was about to be in, but swallowed his fear, positioned himself five inches behind the back of the cloak, and waited, his hands in position for capturing. The Nomes were bowing, and the Wheelers were bowing low to the ground, not even showing their human faces to where she would be in a few moments. The Nome King read from the book, and held th e Key in his right hand.

Back in the emerald Palace, Ozma was hyperventilating. She was having a nervous breakdown, and crying. She was absolutely terrified of she was about ready to have to do. She could sense the blackness of Elphaba's not even resurrected heart already, and was terrified that things wouldn't work out successfully. She kept asking is it worth it? She was already dead in the first place Glinda what are we doing? Glinda replied every time, we have thought of every detail, and every possible failure and prepared for it. Nothing will go wrong. Now I'm sorry but you're going to have to pull yourself together before she and the Commander get here. Glinda was scared too, but she knew how to deal with the Wicked Witch.

The Nome King continued the chanting, becoming louder every passing minute. Commander Cherrystone did not understand the language, and the Key was shining green brightly. The Grimmerie was also shining brightly, black, together they formed the colors of Elphaba Thropp herself. Slowly from the ground where her cape was, a body began emerging from a misty pool of black liquid. A sample from the Cloud Swamp, the place where one could see Ghosts from the past. Commander Cherrystone screamed as the ground began shaking, and a crater in the floor opened, a portal from Hell. The Witch was ready to return.

The body emerged through this crater, and out of the pool from Cloud Swamp, and details became clearer. She had dark brown hair tied tightly in a bun, but with handfulls of strands astray. She had green skin, green as sin some would say. Her lips bright red filling with venom again, her eyelids shut still Pointed eyebrows, enhancing the psychopath look of someone spending too much time on the emotion anger. She was wearing a very dark black multi-layered dress. The collar came up to her chin, and then was a v shape, cut showing a sliver of her nape. He shoulders were adorned by tall , metal pointed shoulder boards, and they were connected draping down over her chest by loose ruffles of the dark black fabric. The waist was corseted, and the waistline was angled downwards from left to right, asymmetrical. The skirt of the dress was bell shaped, and then in the back, extended few feet extra behind her, so if she walked, it would seem as though she had a cape, her dress flowing behind her and angled outwards from herself. The head of the Wickedest Witch of Oz reached fullest height, she was indeed wearing combat boots, and the hat fit perfectly on her head, creating a dark green shadow on her face. The body was still rising out of Hell and Cherrystone was breathing heavily. Then she stopped rising, the pool disappeared, and the crater closed. Her cape attached its self to the back of her shoulder boards, and all was still. Very quickly and quietly, he opened the bottle of puf puf juice, put enough in his mouth, and waited. The chanting stopped, the Nomes went away as did their king, and the Wheelers disappeared. He was alone with the most evil woman in the world. Not to mention her short temper. He remembered not to wait, and a nanosecond before he grabbed her hands, as planned, she opened her yellow eyes. For the first time in almost four years now, her cackle echoed throughout the land, she knew she was immortal now, not even water could kill her. Yes it would cause unconsciousness, but that could be easily dealt with. He grabbed her hands and spat the juice down on the ground, and in a loud bang of dark purple smoke, they appeared in the Emerald City Throne Room just as he planned.

Glinda thank Oz had Ozma settled down, and the moment the ark purple smoke cleared, the Wicked Witch of the West was behind gold enchanted bars, imprisoned for now. She looked around, remembered everything, then saw Glinda. She slammed her body against the cell, and screamed.

"YOU! I WILL KILL YOU GLINDA JUST YOU WAIT!"

"I have all day, and if you keep yelling at me, see if I feed you tonight." Glinda walked away laughing at her self it was a bluff, but enough to make Elphaba stop. The plan was so far successful, and Ozma was comforting Cherrystone. He was to be promoted to Captain, having done the Queen of Oz the highest honor ever possible.


	20. Chapter 20

Anthony and Natalee were about to go and head to Ev again to hunt for the Nome King. Liseli had not been seen in a long time. Anthony and Natalee went to the Gillikin Gates, and were greeted with the screeching noise of thousands of Wheelers racing towards us.

"Natalee run hurry we gotta get back up in the Palace!" We ran all the way back up the stairs and alerted Glinda and Ozma of the coming attack. Ozma and Glinda both aimed their staffs of power at the door, waiting to counter any attack made by the Wheelers. I noticed the gold bars that were holding the Wicked Witch hostage, were gone, and that part of the room was empty. The Nomes had stormed into the throne room, and had surrounded Glinda, unable to us. Natalee fired explosive arrows everywhere desperately trying to defeat the Nomes, but they kept coming. Then all of a sudden, the Nomes surrounded Ozma, and she fell to the ground, dropping her staff. Anthony screamed and collapsed to the gold floor, sobbing to see what looked like to me as the end of Oz's royal family. Natalee was beginning to cry, and then the Wheelers came screeching up the stairs and broke down the doors. We knew if Ozma, Queen of the Magic Land and rightful Ruler of Oz, died, there would be no hope of survival. The Wicked Witch would plunge the Nation into war, and enslave or kill everyone. The Nome King would use Oz to expand his own Kingdom. Glinda fought hard, defending me and Natalee as best she could. Then the Wheelers rode in, and laughed at the three of us and saw Ozma on the ground. "Looks like the Queen can't take the power of the Nome King!" They laughed again, and surrounded me next. "Get away from me you creeps! I killed The Emperor Apostle, I can kill you!" Then, everything went silent. Glinda continued fighting, firing poison bubbles and bomb spells at the Wheelers and Nomes, who began to make a path down the center of the pack. The Nome King appeard first, a sinle Ruby Slipper glowing under his rocky robes. I created a shield with my staff, but couldn't find Natalee. "Natalee, NOME! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER!" The Nome smiled and pointed to the corner. Wheelers had surrounded her now too. I could see that they stole her bow and threw it in the air, and ripped off the Emerald necklace from around her neck, and began beating her. Anthony tried to run to go and stop them, but the Nomes planted themselves in his way and he couldn't move. Then I felt the ground shake and with a thick black plume of smoke and fire Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the enormous black cape billowing from the wind tunnel this Witch used when teleporting. The Wicked Witch appeared using her usual entrance accompanied by the sound of thunder.

"Well, well well. Looky here Wheelers! the boy who killed my brother, the girl who stole my shoes, and the woman who imprisoned me for a week. How should we destroy them Roquat?" The Witch snarled, smiling, looking forward to the coming torture.

"I say we dispose of the girl first," Roquat disagreed. He knew she would want the foolish little fat boy to go first, but never thought women should have power, of which Natalee had a lot of. Not magic, but something else. Something the Nome King himself could not afford. The Wheelers exposed Natalee, who was shaking on the floor, and Anthony was bursting at the seams trying to break free of the Nomes hold to help her, but I couldn't.

"Leave it Roquat, my way, Witch knows best,"

"NO ELPHABA GO SIT DOWN IN THE BACK AND JUST WATCH!"

"I WILL STRIKE YOU A THOUSAND TIMES BEFORE I GIVE UP AND LISTEN TO YOU!"

"Have you forgotten why I brought you back?

"Have you forgotten WHO I…" The Witch naturally looked down to adjust her umbrella, and saw the Ruby Glow beneath his robes. Anthony and Natalee looked at each other saying, he's about to die.

The Wicked Witch grinned under her enormous hat, and cackled.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? GIVE ME THE SLIPPER!" The Witch could not believe that the entire time, The Nome King was wearing one of her Ruby Slippers. The Nome King begged for Elphaba to not kill him, as she waved her hands around, and chanted in Latin, then stopped and stared at him.

"THE ONE THING I WANT IN THE FORSAKEN SPIT OF LAND IS THE RUY SLIPPERS SO I CAN KILL ALL OF YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL, STARTING WITH THE TRANSVESTITE THING YOU CALL OZMA, AND ENDING WITH ANTHONY AND HIS FAT LITTLE GIRL!" Just then a small chicken appeared right on top of his head. Scared to death, Roquat (the Nome King) froze in his tracks, as he felt a few eggs drop and fall in his hands. Controlled by the Wicked Witch, she made him eat them, and the moment he chewed and swallowed, all the Nomes gasped loudly, dropped their mouths in horror as their King committed suicide, and moaned. All of them slowly disintegrated, repeating, "Poison," and then there was only sand all over the floor. Then the Witch took out her Umbrella, and aimed at the King.

"Give me the Shoe, and you will not die. BUT REFUSE AND I SEND YOU TO YOUR DEATH!" The Nome King's eyes rolled back, and she rammed the end of her umbrella into his stomach, piercing all the way through, and poking out the other side on his back. The Nome King slowly eroded into oblivion from the head down, and with an earthquake, and a collapsing pyramid of sand, the Nome King was alas, defeated. The thought that by killing the Nome King, she could take the Ruby Slipper, but again, Glinda sent it away with her magic, and refused to tell even me where she sent it. That one along with Ozma's Ruby Slipper. As if there were not enough villains in the room, Langwidere appeared in a purple cloud of smoke. She was wearing Locasta's head today, and did it for Glinda's attention.

"Look familiar Glinda? I thought you'd like this one." Langwidere said. Glinda raised her Golden sun wand and glared. Glinda held out a hand and showed her The Tower of Justice, a prison cell for the mentally disturbed, where they were put in a cell alone for the rest of their days.

"LOOK FAMILIAR LANGWIDERE? THAT'S WHERE I'LL SEND YOU AFTER TONIGHT!"

"OH SHUT YOUR GILDED MOUTH YOU SWINE! OR I'LL FIX YOU AS WELL!" The Witch snarled.

"SURRENDER NOW AND YOUR LIFE WILL BE SPARED FOR A DAY. CONTINUE FIGHTING AND I WILL MAKE IT RAIN CITRIC ACID EVERY DAY OF THE YEAR!" Glinda put the Witch temporarily in her spot, but not for long as would be expected. Natalee was still held down by the Wheelers, and was screaming in pain from what they were doing to her. Their wheels pressed against her throat, and arms, choking and holding her down. Anthony started crying hearing the woman he loved in so much pain.

"How does it feel to be defeated by a teenager, again?" Natalee asked. She still had enough energy to challenge.

"I CAN NOT BE DEFEATED SO EASILY! My genious plan, attack all of them here, when none of you even suspected! I WILL MURDER YOU TONIGHT, ALL OF YOU!" The Witch held her umbrella tightly and shifted between me and Natalee, not knowing who to kill first. Another fight ensued and The green Witch disappeared and reappeared in different places throughout the room, impossible to attack. Then she left again and we thought she left for good.

"Show your self Witch!" I screamed, swinging my white wooden staff side to side searching for her.

"COWARD!" Glinda cried.

"I'm right here!" The Witch appeared right behind Natalee, and held her by the neck.

"Do you wanna know why you are going to die in front of your repulsive boyfriend?" The Witch whispered to Natalee's ear.

"Why?" She asked, thinking she knew the answer.

"BECAUSE I want you to know first hand, what it looks like to be a martyr," The Witch screamed and cackled so loud she hurt her throat, and Natalee's ears began bleeding.

"No you want the truth ok. IT'S BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO PAY IN YOUR OWN DAMNED BLOOD FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME! YOU AND THE LOWLIFE HYPOCRITE HAVE CAUSED ME MORE TROUBLE THAN DOROTHY EVER DREAMED! SO, NOW I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY ME BACK FOR THE DAMAGE DONE WITH BLOOD!"

"You lay a finger on her head and I'll make you rue the day you were born!"

"AND YOU Always coming back to Oz asking how to help, and always bringing that screwy little wretched girl from California! NONE OF YOU IN THIS ROOM WILL BE LEFT ALIVE WHEN IM THROUGH WITH YOU!"

"WHY? Why go through all this just leave us alone you can have your Slippers, just give me back Natalee!"

"STUPID BOY! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER KILLING MY BROTHER? HOW ABOUT MURDERING CHISTERY? AND YOU!" She looked over at Natalee, her umbrella out and smoking, fire could come out at any moment, "YOU KILLED MY DRAGONS! HELPED PLAN THE MURDER OF MY BROTHER, AND SAVED GLINDA, STOLE _MY_ RUBY SLIPPERS, AND WORST OF ALL, YOU SAVED OZMA AND MUTATED MY GRANDMOTHER!" The Witch walked closer with each act that Natalee did against the Witch, and was eventually about an inch away from her nose, her screaming voice straining our ear drums, and we cuffed our hands over them but it didn't help.

Langwidere was very impatient, and was starring very closely at Natalee's head. The Witch watched as did I, it was weird.

"I'm glad I didn't take your head before, I'd have missed out! I quite like the way you've developed. Not at all stunning you see, but you have a certain prettiness. Different from my other heads. May I take her head your Wickedness?" She asked, and Glinda started fighting Langwidere as I was left alone to face the Witch.

"By all means," she replied, cackling and walking away towards the balcony. Langwidere smiled widely and began the procedure, dragging Natalee (who viciously screamed and tried to slip free) to a room away from us.

"NO! NO! NOT NATALEE, TAKE ME INSTEAD! PLEASE, OH GOD NO! I'LL KILL YOU ELPHABA, IM GONNA KILL YOU WITH MY BEAR HANDS!" All I could do was throw out threatening words to the Witch as she dragged Natalee down the corridor, followed by Lang. I was absolutely sobbing. I had a flash of memories in my mind as I saw her trying desperately to break free as she yelled in response back to me, "ANTHONY, YOU WERE THE GREATEST GENTLEMEN I EVER KNEW, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT! I LOVE YOU ANTHONY!" She could only respond with wailing tears and screams of horror in not knowing how her head was about to be taken. Her words were a little unrecognizable due to the amount of intense crying. Our hearts were slowly being ripped apart in front of us. For me it was like I was ripping my own heart, just standing there unable to move past the stupid Nomes to save the lady I loved with more than all my heart. For her it was fear of the unknown way the Witches would kill her. And the fact that this was it, and she would never set foot on Earth again. Never see her family, her friends, or her boyfriend either.

I screamed in protest, and cast fire and grenades all around the room, trying to harm the Witch, but nothing worked. Then in the background, I heard the noise that made my heart stop, and my ears plug, and my head numb. Glinda covered her mouth with her hand as she began sobbing silently. I was in shock, and I dropped to the floor unable to move or think. She ran over to me and grabbed me just in time before my head hit the floor.

The Witch fired a single shot of lightning into Natalee's neck, severing it permanently and then burned the body while Langwidere began bewitching the head. Natalee let out a final scream before she collapsed to the floor, burning and unable to move. Langwidere and The Witch cheered hysterically, celebrating her triumph over Natalee. I was in complete shock, seeing her headless body fall to the floor, and Langwidere smiling and cheering looking at Natalee's last face, angered the hell out of me.

"HA! FINALLY I HAVE DESTROYED THAT ONE LITTLE GIRL! I KILLED NATALEE!" The Wicked Witch ran around the room waving her hands in the air celebrating. The Wicked Witch stood in the center, and laughed echoing throughout the Palace. Glinda was about to stand up when she saw Natalee's head in Langwidere's arm under a special spell to preserve it, and Anthony could not even look in her direction.

I was now the only one left standing, and I was crying so hard I could barely see. The Witch was still celebrating, and ran with her umbrella in the air yelling and laughing, I KILLED NATALEE!"

"THAT'S IT ELPHABA, YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE! BEFORE I WAS JUST ANGRY AND WANTED TO STOP YOU WITH OUT KILLING YOU, BUT NOW, I JUST WANT TO RIP YOU APART!" I declared. I fired rapid and random shots of water ice and frost repeatedly, but she stopped all of them.

"YES! Yes you should, I killed your precious girlfriend. But you, you are the greatest Wizard Oz has ever seen, you killed my brother, and she killed me! Join my side Anthony, you can have anything you ever wanted. Immortality, limitless magic, and youth,"

"Why in Ozma's name would I ever join you?"

"Sooner or later, you will realize. How many more people must die for your pathetic screwed up version of freedom for Oz? How many more innocent lives will you sacrifice for your own agenda? You even put the woman you loved in the greatest danger she could ever be in," The Wicked Witch circled me, tempting me with both guilt and immortality.

"You may have more magic than me, and you may also be immortal, but I have one thing you don't. Yiu used to, but then you sold your self to the Unnamed Devil, and now look at you." The Witch hissed at the thought of me having something she didn't.

"WHAT COLD YOU POSSIBLY BE ABLE TO DO THAT I CAN'T?"

"Love. Love of a romantic and deep firey sort. And love of friends. You only have had slaves, and one acquaintence that you choose to ignore nowadays. Glinda,"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT GLINDA HAS DONE TO ME!" The Witch held me up with one hand by my neck. Glinda saw and aimed her staff ready to fire at any second.

Before I could confront the Wicked Witch, she flung her whole cloak out in front of her, and while it twirled around lowering to the floor, she teleported away. Langwidere entered the room again, and stood in the center of the room holding Natalee's head like a baby.

"You know, come to think of it, I can't actually wear Natalee's head because proportionally, she hasn't fully grown yet compared to my body." Langwidere grinned looking over at me with narrow eyes.

"Your'e not serious. I know for a fact you didn't just say that, because," I sarcastically laugh while walking towards her spinning my staff with one hand Glinda style, "if you did, I would have to take yours!" I was actually sick to my stomach with how blatantly awful and un resentful she was.

Just as I fired jet streams of steaming hot boiling lava at Langwidere, she whipped out her lightning bolt wand and countered everything I shot faster than I could fathom. I moved around trying to attack from all angles, and sometimes I hit her. Ozma grabbed her long, emerald and glass orb topped staff, and stood up. Glinda attacked from the rear and whispered something with her eyes closed, and the Chandelier high above in the middle of the room fell. At the last second Langwidere moved out of the way, and the gold and crystal chandelier sparked and flickered on the floor.

"Oh come on just go for Oz's sake! No one needs you here!" I cried out. I was sick of this and just wanted to be alone with Natalee.

"Give me the best you have Lang, but I must warn you, I will send you to lower depths than the Nome King resides in!" Ozma Tippetarius engaged in battle Langwidere, as magic spells were cast, and overspray hit the walls and windows of the Throne Room, shaking the building, and throwing rubble in the air. Her fighting was graceful and righteous. She swirled it around above her head while singing to herself again, and suddenly, all the Nomes disappeared, being sent back to the Nome King's Dominion underground in Ev, where they belonged. Away from Oz away from me and Natalee, and away from the Throne.. Just then the Witch appeared again in her trademark mushroom cloud of thunder and flame. I backed up giving these two Witches their own space. Glinda immediately went to offensive stance, and waited for the right moment to strike The Wicked Witch. She opened her umbrella and fireballs rained down everywhere, burning some chairs, and almost hitting me.

"ENOUGH!" Glinda very forcefully shoved her staff at the Witch and the gold bars returned and the Wicked Witch was imprisoned and she screamed, her escape plan also failing. The trial was still going to be set, and the Nome King was for now at least, defeated. We had no need of the betraying Liseli and her fake eggs. I went over to check on Natalee. The powder of life had been stolen from her purse, and emptied over the balcony already. She could not be saved. I was depressed. No worse than depressed. My girlfriend had just lost her life to the most selfish narcissistic Witch ever heard of. The only reason why Langwidere did that was because she thought Natalee's head would add to her own outer beauty. Langwidere threw the Key at me, and I put it back in my pocket, I still needed to get back home. I hugged Natalee's body which thanks to magic, was not dripping blood. But I cried miserably, somewhat blaming myself thinking was there something else I could have done? Langwidere walked up to me and talked about the Key to the Emerald City.

"We have no use for it anyway, what we wanted to do has been done, get out of my sight and go back to your pathetic world!" Langwidere attempted to order. She was wearing her original head today.

I ignored her and looked at Natalee, or at least, what little was left of her. Glinda sat down next to me and Ozma continued fighting Langwidere, and eventually prevailed and sent her back to Ev where she belonged.

"BE GONE! DO NOT MAKE THE MISTAKE OF SHOWING ONE OF YOUR 41 HEADS HERE AGAIN FOR IT WILL BE YOUR LAST!" Ozma slammed her staff on the ground, and away Langwidere went.

When that was settled she came over to Glinda and Anthony mourning their loss and the tears out of both of us must have been enough to create an entirely new ocean. I sat there and cried for I don't know how long, I couldn't move. He could not believe she just died, he loved her so much, and this is how the story ends? Anthony cried harder, loosing his love was too much to handle.

When the room finally calmed down, and a few weeks later when all my tear dots had dried from sobbing so profusely, Ozma and Glinda had decided that the trial should go on. It must go on. The acts that had transpired should not be tolerated any longer, and The Wicked Witch had crossed blades with Ozma. That would be her undoing


	21. Chapter 21

There was a funeral the following day in Natalee's honor. Ozma, Blue, Glinda, Anthony, Horse, Unicorn, and Liseli were among the ones to attend. Despite Liseli having betrayed us, she did still care, and paid her respects by coming. Everyone wore black. From head to toe there was not a color in sight. Apart from the green hue emanating from the City of Emeralds that we were in. The Lurlinistic Priest blessed her body in the coffin, and Commander Cherrystone ordered a 16 gun salute. It was a very touching ceremony. The singer was operatic, and everyone that knew her dearly was in tears, holding hands. 16 being how young Natalee was when the Wicked Witch of the West defeated her. All I could think of was what Glinda told us when one died in Oz coming from Earth. Everyone on Earth that knew you, has their memory wiped forever. It's as though you never existed in the first place. Trying to see his way across through his plethora of tears, Anthony ceremoniously laid down a dark purple sheer cloth covered in bright velvety red roses over the dark black wooden coffin, and then the chorus sang in unison a song of Anthony's choice as she was lowered in the ground. Amazing Grace sung out over the land, and all the Animals lowered their heads, and all the Trees lowered their highest branches, paying their respects, and mourning the loss of one of Oz's many Heroines. Anthony let out the last few tears for her as they buried the coffin over with dirt. The people left, and with a heavy heart, Anthony followed Glinda and Ozma back to the Emerald City Palace, to discuss the Trial coming soon. The case of The Imperial land of Oz vs. Elphaba Thropp.

The next week later, Glinda, Ozma and I were all talking in the Throne Room at her golden round table about how the trial is to go. There would be no witnesses to the crimes to go on trial in the defense of Oz or Elphaba. There was much better evidence to be heard.

"Well, according to Law in the Oziad, thee will have to be two trials. One here in the Emerald City, and another in a neutrally agreed location." Glinda reminded us. This slowed down our plan.

"Why do there have to be two? That's ridiculous!" I exclaimed. After loosing Natalee I had no time for bullshit.

"Because of the things she is accused of. One of them is a crime against humanity, and she did it twice." Ozma explained. I was confused, what was she being accused of besides High treason?

"We are putting her on trial for everything she has done since even before Dorothy came. So we have two kidnappings using a deadly weapon, genocide twice, homicide four times, and two attempted murders of high ranking officials. And of course, High Treason for rebelling against ever ruler in Oz since the Wizard, and always wanting to give fire to the poor Scarecrow." Ozma had discussing this with Glinda for a very long time, and they had to remember everything against Oz that Witch had done. The two kidnappings were easy: First Dorothy, and then ten years later Anthony. The Homicide was a little trickier to remember. There was Gervirah the Swan former leader off the Animals in the Conference of the Birds, Madame Morrible even though some say she was already dead. But if she was dead, why was there an IV still in her arm? And saddest of all, Natalee was on the Witch's hit list. Unbeknownst to Glinda and Ozma, there was another murder the Witch had done in her past that they wouldn't have known. Cook from jus a few last years before Dorothy came when the Witch was leaving the Cloister of Saint Galinda and heading West to the Vinkus, her Bees did the deed. And Finally High Treason for time and time again attacking Glinda who for a time after the Wizard's departure, was Queen. Then of course her many attempts at burning the Scarecrow who was Oz after Glinda. After him came the Emperor Apostle of Oz, Shell Thropp, but he was a Wicked leader too so rebelling against him was part of Glinda's plan from three years ago to depose him and get Ozma Tippetarius back. But, with all these horrible deeds, the Trial could not take place on a single day, or in a single location. The Trial was composed of two separate Court Hearings, and in two different Countries. The first would hassle all of her accusations apart from High Treason and Genocide. That trial would take place in an agreed upon location. The deadly weapon mentioned earlier was of course the Witch's broomstick. Every Witch in Oz has a magic item, without it they cant cast many spells. Just a few enchantments with their hands.

"Well, I don't have any idea where the trial with High treason and Genocide should take place. We can't go to Ev for a simple reason. And every where else is simply too far away or doesn't like us." Anthony said. Glinda stood up and started thinking, her Golden Sun staff shining on my face as she paced back and forth with her hand on her chin.

"I think we need to have this talk with Elphaba." Glinda stopped pacing and looked at Ozma square in the eye. We were all taken back a bit by that. How would we be able to discuss something? The Witch was certifiably insane, how can she be confident she wouldn't fly off the handle just because I'm sitting at the table?

"Is it safe?" I asked her.

"I have a charm around the Palace. The Witch can't do anything or go anywhere without our permission, and because she has no magic item anymore, she can't attack us." Glinda said. In her head though she thought that because Elphaba was so incredibly powerful, surely she would have made some sort of agreement with The Nome King to give her a new magic item? Only discussion with the source would tell. Ozma walked out, and went over to the room that Elphaba was in.

"Elphaba, we require your presence at the table to discuss where you, the defendant would like to have one of your trials. One of them can't be in Oz." Ozma asked her. The Witch was behind the gold bars, but she said nothing at first.

"What are you saying Tip? I am allowed to move about with out having to be caged like on of the WIZARD'S ANIMALS? OR DO I HAVE TO SUPERVISED LIKE SOME SQUABBLING LITTLE RUNT?" The Witch turned her head as she screamed at Ozma, showing Ozma how her green skin glowed whenever she got angry about something. Ozma let out a small yelp of terror, and then told her

"I will let you out, but know that you cannot leave this room unless you have Glinda's and mine permission, which of course you don't. So don't even try, you'll just exhaust yourself." Ozma explained, her proper and beautiful green and gold dress added traditional Oz style to any room.

"So I hear 183 years in prison for my "crimes against humanity". That's the most I've heard." Elphaba grinned, pleased with her wickedness.

"That's not good Witch." Ozma frowned.

"BUT MURDERING MY FAMILY AND STEALING MY RUBY SLIPPERS IS?" The Witch stood while cackling, up her full six feet with her enormous cloak and famous pointed hat, and terror inspiring asymmetrical black dungeon made gown. She was pleased to know she was taller than Ozma.

"Feels weird walking with out holding something, I always had my broom." Elphaba said, as she walked over to the table. She actually hissed and glared her eyes when she saw Glinda. She was wearing a light yellow gown today, and Couldn't bear having to sit so close to her. The Witch's metal pointed shoulder boards looked menacing, and she kept her hat on of course. It still had the strange black smoky stuff swirling around the base of the cone portion, which draped down to her back behind her. She held her hands together on the table, her long silver colored nails shined like bullets on the table.

"Well let's begin. I assume you know we are putting you on Trial for all the things you have done." The Witch nodded while grinning widely. The shadow created by the brim of her hat made it look like her eyes were glowing eerily.

"We want to start out by saying that normally, we would give you the chance to apologize and you wouldn't be banished, but because of your lies, and other things, we no longer trust you, and feel that for Oz's sake and future, you should not stay here." The Witch knew what was the catch for her for banishment. It meant she could never return, she would be physically punished, and she would forget everything that happened up to the time of the trial. She would still remember who she was and her power and things like that, but anything revolving around the Wizard or Oz, would no longer be recalled. This could be accomplished by taking a helping of Oblivion Juice. Anthony was comforted by this. The possibility of the Wicked Witch being in Earth conscious of everything we have done, was terrifying. On Earth Anthony would have no magic. The Witch on the other hand would keep all of her power.

Anyway, Ozma continued and asked The Witch where she could agree to have the second trial.

"Quox. There are none of my allies there, and if memory serves, none of your friends are there either. It would be an unbiased jury to either side of this case." Glinda and Ozma looked at each other when The Witch said this.

"Alright then, it's agreed. The First will take place here in the Emerald City tomorrow, and the next will take place in Quox the following week." Ozma wrote down with the enchanted self writing quill. Elphaba stood up again and left the room going back to the balcony looking out over the lands. I followed her, and now that she seemed calm, I wanted to talk to her.

"Elphaba, do you have any regrets about this? I mean after tomorrow it will be said officially that you will no longer be allowed to stay here, and you'll be in the same world I live in." I said to her, I still kept my distance, but the Witch was not focused on me. She didn't want to leave Oz I could tell, and was a little shocked that justice was going to treat her. She knew it was going to happen eventually, but never thought that it would actually happen. Now with things set in motion, it startled her a bit.

"I do not have any regrets. Your stupid girlfriend stole my shoes, killed my brother, and then killed me! But I am actually thankful. Because now I am going to be sent to your world, more powerful than you have ever seen me before." The Witch grinned.

"But you have no magic item, how will you cast spells?" I asked her.

"You think The Nome King was going to hand me over to you empty handed? No no no. Think opposite from what I used to have." The Witch explained. Her long cloak flowed gently in the wind, but I still had goose bumps. She was not trying to kill me for once. Maybe she understood my pain for loosing someone I love. She knew that pain very well. Then she pulled something out from behind her cloak, and held it like a cain in front of her.

"An umbrella? That's it?" I noted that in almost a comical way, water could still harm her so why not use an umbrella? I chuckled a little.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER? I DON'T IMPRESS YOU?" The Witch held it out so the metal spike on the end of it was pointed at my neck. It was a waist high Umbrella, and had a curved wooden handle. It was checkered gold and black, and the spike at the end of it was chrome. The spike started shining red, and black smoke bellowed out form it.

"I could incinerate you in a flash. Just a flick of my wrist could turn you into ash. Don't toy with me foolish little boy." She walked away hiding her Umbrella again, and sat down on the couch, reading through a dark black old book. I could tell it was the Grimmerie. Then I started thinking, If she has the Grimmerie, and made the Nome King give her another magic item, what did he get in return? So I went back to Glinda and told her, and she thought the same thing I did.

"Elphaba, what is the Nome King doing right now?" Glinda asked, he pearl awaiting her answer.

"Oh I'm sure he's enjoying Ev, somewhere beyond the Deadly Desert." She laughed silently through her closed teeth. Not to our surprise, the pearl turned black, that was a lie.

"YOU KILLED THE NOME KING! DIDN'T YOU?" I yelled, Ozma came running in, until now, she always thought he was the mightiest bad guy, and all that, but now, the old one took down the flashy new one. She also saw her new magic item, the gold and black checkered umbrella. Elphaba stood up and showed her Umbrella, pointing it at me.

"I MAY LIE A LOT, BUT REALLY ANTHONY, I KILL THE NOME KING? HONESTLY! HE WAS JUST HERE HOW COULD I DO THAT?" The Witch explained. I realized that was true and felt a little foolish, so I sat on the couch across from Elphaba, and Ozma frowned at my ridiculous acusation, but decided to change topics so as not to dwell on it. From that moment on though, it was proven that the Nome King was still alive, and now madder than ever, but back in his underground dominion in Ev. Ozma was about to open her mouth

"If you all want that trial to go on, you better hurry up, I'm getting impatient, and that Throne is looking pretty good right now, especially since I am also immortal now." The Witch stared right into Glinda's eyes. She was happy the Nome King was defeated, but, this was bad now because it proved she didn't need time to rejuvenate, she was instantly more powerful than last time.

Ozma agreed we should have the trial right now, and so it was called. Everyone walked into the enormous old courtroom, and Glinda was not allowed to be on the Jury, simply because of bias issues. Same with me. We sat next to each other in the pews and waited for everyone to show. Ozma came in and sat in the Judge's seat. Then, Munchkins and Quadlings, Gillikinese men and emerald city folk walked in forming the jury. We were all talking amongst each other. Glinda was in her light purple gown again, and then everyone stopped talking. The door flung open, and all the lights went out. Elphaba walked in, breaking down the door with her Umbrella. The Munchkins and Quadlings screamed at the sight of her again. She sat at the table over to the side in front of Ozma, opposite end of me and Glinda, and she winked at us as she walked by and sat down. I knew that just meant she enjoyed making an entrance, and scaring Munchkins all the time. Ozma called for silence, and Commander Cherrystone held a copy of the Oziad, and Elphaba Thropp was sworn to tell,

"The hole truth, and nothing but the truth so help me Lurline." She had trouble saying Lurline, she was many things but never religious. But just for authenticity, it had to be said, and then she sat down on the hot seat, and waited for the harassment to begin.

"I call the case of Elphaba Thropp vs. Oz now in session on this the sixth day in Augustuv, in the 15th cycle. In this hearing I will see evidence both for and against the accusations of the following: Count One: Homicide using a deadly weapon, on three occasions. Count Two: Kidnapping two different people using a deadly weapon on two separate occasions. Count Two concurrent to Count One. Count Three: Attempted Murder of a high ranking Official on repeated encounters, using a deadly weapon, and harming intentionally, innocent bystanders. Count Three Concurrent to Count Two." Ozma began shuffling through the many documents that covered the legal issues that Elphaba had broken. Glinda and I sighed together afraid of what was about to come. The Witch was sure to be extremely defensive and probably violent. She had indeed acquired a new magic item the entire time she was imprisoned in the Throne Room, she only showed me because I asked her about it.

"Fist, Count One. Homicide. Elphaba Almira Thropp, you are charged with the murder of Madame Morrible, Gervirah and Natalee, using a deadly weapon. We all know your old deadly weapon, the broomstick. I see you now use an Umbrella, but the deeds done are to be addressed now. Do you deny these acts?" Ozma asked. There was a long pause, and then finally, Elphaba spoke.

"No. Actually, I am quite impressed with myself. Natalee was pretty powerful. But after she got cocky for thinking she killed me for good, intimidating the Nomes, I think I put her in her place, no pun intended of course," Elphaba was proud of her murder and that she killed her. I was greatly insulted that someone would actually be proud of killing another.

"And what about Madame Morrible? Do you deny killing the Wizard's Press Secretary?" Ozma asked. There was no pause this time, Elphaba was very pleased with that one.

"I originally planned to kill her the winter before, but instead, the Wizard thought'd be wonderful to kill my lover, adding another wondrous deed in my very happy life. So no I do not deny killing Madame Morrible, although since you were still bewitched to look like a boy, and trapped with my Grandmother Mombi in my castle, I would like to point out that Morrible was in fact dead when I beat her to death with my broom."

"And finally Gervirah how do you plea for his murder?"

"Guilty of course, he was a dreadful little rat with wings, and very annoying. He always thought up ways to try and stop me at those measly Conference of the Bird conventions, but little did he know I had my own flying allies." Elphaba smiled, but did very much mss her dear flying monkeys.

"So at this time ladies and gentlemen, we have Count One 100% sentenced guilty overall. I hearby announce you to face 16 years in prison for every murder. That's a total of 48 years. Count Two then: Kidnapping two different people using (again) a deadly weapon, on two different occasions. I understand that Dorothy Gale is with us today, so Elphaba, do you have anything to say to her?" Ozma asked. Dorothy stood up in the audience, and walked towards The Witch, who also stood up pointing her Umbrella at Dorothy, who was a full grown adult now, and raised a hand in attack mode, ready to activate the Umbrella's force.

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" The Witch screamed loudly in that ear piercing screech, and everybody covered their ears trying not to hear it.

"You kidnapped me, and you know as well as I do that was an accident, and as I found out, Madame Morrible summoned that tornado so your sister could be killed."

"WHY DO YOU THINK I KILLED HER TOO? BUT IT WASN'T MORRIBLE WHO WALKED OUT OF THAT HOUSE! IT WASN'T MORRIBLE WHO FIRST STOLE MY RUBY SLIPPERS!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! ORDER, ORDER! DOROTHY, sit down, and Elphaba, you will not cast a single spell unless you'd like to spend the rest of your days, in the disappointments, locked away with Langwidere, UNDERSTAND?" Ozma called for order so the trial could continue. Glinda was itching to stand up, but I whispered to her,

"Just wait I'm sure she'll mention you soon enough." I told her.

"Alright it has become painfully clear, that The Witch is not sorry for anything she has one as of yet so we shall continue on to Count Three: Attempted murder of High ranking Officials, using a deadly weapon, and intentionally harming innocent bystanders. Do you deny and I ask you personally, as I am included in this illegal crime, do you deny on infinite accounts, attempting to murder either my self, Lady Glinda or the Scarecrow, and the Wizard?" When Ozma looked at Elphaba, she stood up and pointed at Glinda, but looked at Ozma and said,

"I will always be fighting Glinda, she was responsible for so much of my torment, and the theft of my family heirloom, and MORE! THE WIZARD WAS A LYING DICTATOR, AND THE SCARECROW WAS AN IDIOT!" Glinda could stand no more, and finally stood up.

"YOU MADAME WITCH HAVE CONSTANTLY STOOD IN MY WAY THINKING I'M SEARCHING FOR WAYS TO SPITE YOU, WHEN IN REALITY, I'M TRYING TO PROTECT Oz! YOU ARE A HUGE THREAT TO ALL THAT'S GOOD ABOUT OZ! SO, I try to help, as I promised so long ago." Glinda the Good did not sit back down yet, but waited for the Witch's response. There was nothing the Witch had to say in return, and before she could defend her self because the Witch dropped her mouth widely open, in complete disagreement and disgust of what Glinda just said, Ozma again called,

"ORder, ORDER! SILENCE IN MY COURTROOM! Now, that went a lot faster than I expected, so, if the jury has not made a decision yet, although I can't imagine they need anything to make their choice further, I call for a recess until they are ready. Meeting adjourned." Ozma smacked the podium with the mallet, and everybody left. The Witch stayed behind, and decided to leave when all the horrid Munchkins had gone


	22. Chapter 22

Ozma and Glinda along with myself and all the members of the Jury discussed the sentencing and the next trial. We all agreed that another trial would only be prolonging what the Queen of Oz now had all authority to do in the first place. Now she had the people's agreement, and legal consent, and still kept it all in good keeping with the eyes of the Unnamed God, and with the Oziad. Ozma called for us all to go back to the courtroom and proceed with the hearing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, The jury has come to their final decision. I will now announce the final negotiable sentencing for one Elphaba Almira Thropp, ruler of the Vinkus, and entitled Wicked Witch of the West." Ozma addressed everyone in her courtroom, Elphaba looked at Ozma, waiting to hear what she had to say. She knew the answer already, but feared what punishment the ancient magic that founded Oz and is contained in the Oziad would unleash upon her. Anthony held Glinda's hand tight, he was nervous, anything could happen next. Ozma looked down at the podium and unfolded the parchment paper in the white envelope.

"Elphaba Thropp, you are acused with Homicide, Genocide, Attempted murder, Kidnapping, and High Treason. Most of these on more than one account. I have heard your explanations, and seen the debate. The jury has decided, and I concur, that you are herby sentenced, Guilty, and will be punished as tells the Oziad, the ancient book of Law of Oz." Ozma stopped speaking and smacked the mallet hard, telling everyone to leave at once, no one would either want or need to stay to watch the Witch be tortured, and then be exiled. But the process was delayed and long, and painful. Anthony stayed behind, but exited the building, peering through a window to witness the end of the Witch. Although it was not really the end, just a new beginning for all of us really. The Witch was kneeling down on the ground, and covering her face with her green hands. There was blood coming down from the left side of her face, pouring through the cracks in her fingers, and raining down her arm. She was screaming in pain, and cursing the heavens. She threw her hat on the ground, and dropped her black and gold checkered umbrella. After a few more moments of screaming, there was silence, and the Witch just lay there on the ground. Glinda was almost back at the palace when she turned to speak to me and I was not there. She immediately ran back to the courtroom and found nothing. So she went inside, and the sight was horrifying. Anthony was preventing himself from screaming with his hand tightly clenching his face, and Glinda was shocked. They were looking at the Wicked Witch, but she was different, She now had but one eye, her right eye remained. The bones in her hands were broken, and made her fingers look like hooks. She had lost some teeth in the front, blood dripping from her mouth. She saw Glinda and could only manage to muster enough energy to scream,

"I HATE YOU! YOU VILE WOMAN, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" She used all the energy she had left, and collapsed to the floor, alive, but in terrible pain. Even Glinda agreed it was an unfair agreement to be in Oz, obey the laws, or be punished. And if you ignore the rules for too long, you are exiled.

"Elphaba, please just listen to me. I didn't do any of this, you know the Oziad, this has happened to many people in the past, you just can't go on like that, rebelling against every little thing, always causing death and misery and pain to everyone around you. This is what happens to you. I tried to tell you before Dorothy left, when you almost asked forgiveness, but you wouldn't listen. Now look at you, you won't even remember Oz anymore." Glinda and I felt pity for the Witch, but she did it to her self. While we were away, Ozma and Tiktok had locked Langwidere in the third tallest tower in the emerald city, guarded by Tiktok himself. Back in the courthouse, Glinda summoned Ozma to continue the deed, to exile her forever from Oz and have her forget everything except the trial.

Ozma appeared in a gold flash, and had a crystal jar filled with a light yellow liquid, the Oblivion Juice. It contained two servings, which would be enough to forget all that was required. Elphaba no longer wanted to be in Oz and agreed to drink the Juice. She drank the entire thing, and then smashed the bottle down on the stone floor. Then Ozma recited the same song she used to send me back to Earth the first time, and slowly, Elphaba rose in the air, she was going to be given an earthly disguise so there would be no alarm for such an abnormal female form. Her skin turned white, being given a very strong thick layer of makeup that bonded to her green skin. Her hair turned almost red with so much color, and her evil Witch gown turned into a simple black knee length skirt, with a long sleeve black jacket that still had pointed shoulder pads, but this time to symbolize the imprisonment I suppose, had gold chains raped on the sides of her shoulders, two on the left one on the right, asymmetrical, just like the waistline from the other dress. Her famous hat disappeared, and her Umbrella remained the same. Then, in a flash, she was gone.

"Wow that's it? No more Wicked Witch of the West?" I asked them.

"Oh no she is still alive, she's just in your world! HA! No I'm only kidding, she will only barely remember the trial, and will remember the things we have done, and who we are, but not what we look like. So sure she'll say to her self stupid Anthony and that idiot Glinda! But she wouldn't know us if she bumped into us right now. Nothing to worry about." Glinda assured me. I was skeptical, The Witch was always eager to surprise all with just how powerful she really was.

"Well, I… I think my mission is complete Ozma," I began crying again, as I realized my time in Oz was again, at an end. I also remembered Natalee, because the moment I returned to Earth, I wouldn't ever remember her again, because again that is what happens when an Earthling dies in Oz. Glinda in her light purple gown began tearing up as did Ozma.

"But we don't want you to go, surely you can stay a little longer?" Glinda asked, mournfully.

"I have done what I was sent here to do, and Natalee did her duty for Queen and Country as well. Oh Glinda I miss her so much, I loved her with all my heart, why did she have to die?" I ran to her and hugged Glinda tightly, crying in her shoulder.

"Anthony, I know it hurts, but you mustn't think like that, we cannot choose who lives and dies, that is not for us to decide. All you have to do is decide what to do with the time that is given to you. And that is an encouraging thought." She smiled through her tears, basically telling me that we shouldn't be sad about something like this Natalee will live forever in our hearts, even though she may never be thought of again.

"Please send me back, I don't want to hurt anymore, I promise I will return to Oz whenever I get a chance, or if you should need me for anything. You have my staff." I meant both you have my word, and my protection. And Glinda to my surprise took it literally, and levitated it over to me, giving it away.

"Whenever you are ready to return here, just say to your self, love family and friends and you will come." Glinda told me. I stopped crying and asked Ozma to send me back. Again Ozma began singing and her staff lit blue, and while waving, I said good bye to Glinda and Ozma for the final time, for whoever knows how long. I went to sleep, Ozma's voice echoing in my mind. Then I was asleep. My Mother was waiting on the bed next to me, and said,

"Good morning Anthony what took you so long?" My mom told me she had been trying to wake me for a while. I felt something hard in my pocket, I instantly remembered, Oz, it was the key, somehow, Glinda must have bewitched it to always end up with me so I could return. I never showed it to anyone, and never spoke of Oz to anyone. It was a sanctuary, a wonderful place to build morals, values, courage and honor, and above all, to learn the value of love. Not just in romantic ways, but for friends. If you love your friends, you will always be there to save them and always support them no matter if they say the want to cross the deadly dessert, or take Bluefire for a ride. Friends if they are Good, will always be with you, no matter what.


	23. Chapter 23

**EPILOGUE**

I was continuing school again, on my way from my home in Italy back to school, and that meant I had to fly. I always carried the key with me, and sometimes thought about going back just to say hi, but I thought, not yet, it can wait. College is most important right now. As I walked through the airport, heading back to school everywhere I looked I saw Wicked references, you know the Musical adaptation trying to redeem the Wicked Witch, which last I remembered, had been sent to my world, with apparently no memory of what I looked like. I counted on that, but if I saw that same umbrella, I would have to find another flight.

I made the flight safely, there was no Witchy women around me, except for a woman who constantly minded my business while talking to a friend on the plane. Then I had to take a bus to get from the airport to the hotel to wait until the gate to the Academy opened and I could carry on with Sophomore year as a mariner in training.

I got on the bus, and I was the only one, yet we waited still. And waited. And waited even longer. Still no one. I asked the bus driver how long he was going to wait for no one to come. His reply was eerie.

"A woman called me this morning said she would pay me wonderful bids to stay and wait for her to come." I sat back down sighing, wanting this chick to come. And for this weather to either rain or storm but do something, constant grey clouds are annoying, if it rains, then that's exciting. But alas no rain, just greyness.

Finally, there was a woman walking towards the bus, wearing all black, and had very red hair, she was beautiful, and looked only about four years my senior so I spoke to her.

"Annoying weather huh?" I said. She only looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and then out the window.

"I always prefer rain, but that's just me." The moment I mentioned rain, she spun her head around at me, and stared wide eyed.

"I hate the rain! It, dirties my car." She replied. I was a little freaked by the weird hatred of rain, and how much she meant it, so I continued looking out my window, and when I got out of the bus, I realized she was staying in the same hotel as me.


End file.
